One Giant Leap
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: George and Katherine Weasley are expecting their first child. Read and Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Weasley stood in the middle of her husbands shop, and sighed. As usual, it was crowded with young children, eager to buy products. "But Mum! Why can't I have a fake wand?" a young boy asked, as his mother took him by the hand. "Because, the last time I bought you a fake wand, it was taken away at school" she scolded, dragging him out of the store. Making her way towards the back of the shop, Katherine found Ginny and Ron behind the counter.Ginny sat on a stool, flipping through an issue of Witch Weekly, as Ron worked.

"You know, when you have a job, you're supposed to work. Not sit there and look pretty!" Ron snapped, as he handed a bag to a customer. Ginny ignored him, turning a the page."Ginny, you know he's right" Katherine said, making them both look up at her. Ginny dropped the magazine and smiled, "Hello Kate!" she said. Katherine smiled, " Hello Gin. Hello Ron" she said. Ron said hello and was quickly back to work, ringing up another customer. "Ginny, where's my husband?" she asked, as Ginny bagged the items. "He's on break, in the back somewhere" she said, handing the bag over.

Katherine thanked her and made her way to one of the offices. Knocking lightly on the door to the office, she pushed it open. "Honey?" she called out, looking around. The office looked like a warzone, with papers and books all over the place. Katherine shook her head, and stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Heading down to the kitchen area, she also found it empty. Suddenly, Katherine felt two hands slide across her stomach, making her jump.

Turning around, she stood face to face with her husband. "Merlin, George! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded, clutching her chest. George smiled, "I didn't mean to scare you" he said. Katherine rolled her eyes, "You know how I get, when people sneak up on me" she said. "Well, luckily you didn't throw anything at me this time" he replied, making her laugh. "You're lucky this time.." she said, as George leaned against the doorframe. "I believe you've forgotten to do something" George said, making Katherine smile a bit. "Did I now?" she asked, playing along.

George nodded, "Yeah. I never got my hello kiss" he said, giving her his trade mark grin. Katherine sighed, "I don't think you deserve one" she said. Katherine let out a giggle, when George pulled her by the arm towards him. "Well, I still deserve one. I am your husband and the father to our future children after all" he said, wrapping his arms around her. Katherine stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly.

"Speaking of future children, how is this one treating you?" George asked, placing his hand on her still flat stomach. Katherine put her hand ontop of his, "Better. I didn't have to spend the entire morning in the loo" she said, with a smile. George smiled back, "Good" he answered. "GEORGE! COME ON!" someone from the front shouted. "I should let you go" Katherine said, as her husband groaned. "I just want to have a beautiful moment with my wife, without my little brother shouting" he said. Katherine gave him another kiss, "Well, we can continue what we didn't finish last night, when you get home. We're still celebrating our news" she said.

George chuckled, and gave her another kiss. "Okay, go now, before I lose control" he said, walking her out to the front. "Okay, kiddies, say goodbye to Katherine" George said, as they stepped out from the back. Ginny, Ron and Fred said their goodbyes. "I'll see you in an hour, Ginny" Katherine said, as George buttoned her coat back up. Ginny nodded, "Okay. I'll meet you at the tea shop" she said, before going back to her bagging. "George, cut it out!" Katherine said, pushing his hands away.

"Well, it's cold outside!" he said, trying to fix her scarf. "Just go back to work" she said, giving him another kiss on the lips. Katherine began to make her way through the crowd, before turning back around, "And I expect you home at six sharp!" she warned, making Fred, Ron and Ginny laugh. Katherine smiled at him, before stepping out into the cold December air.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas was two weeks away, and Diagon Alley was bombarded with shoppers. After a long day of work, George finally flooded home at half past six. Katherine was in the livingroom, going through boxes of decorations. Looking up, she smiled.

"Hi honey, how was work?" she asked, as he walked over to her.

He grunted, making her giggle. "That bad, huh?" she asked, kissing him sofly.

George nodded and hugged her, "Don't worry, it's only two more weeks, and then it'll die down a bit.." she told him.

"I know, dear. Now, enough about my day. How was yours?" he asked, as they sat down on the sofa.

Katherine sighed, "It was pretty good. Mum came to visit, she brought some food over for us, so that means I don't have to cook tonight.."; she said, with a sigh.

George laughed, "Oh, and I have a doctors appointment this Saturday at noon, so you'll have to try to get out of work a little early, or go in late" she said, with a shrug.

George nodded, "Okay.. we'll have to figure something out, without giving it away" he said.

It had been almost four days, since Katherine had told George, that they were having a baby. After a long conversation, they had decided that keeping it on the downlow for a while, would be best. On Christmas day, they would tell the family, while having dinner at The Burrow.

"I hope your Mother didn't notice anything.. I got really sick again after you left" she told him, pulling herself into his lap.

"Knowing her, she probably knows that you were impregnated with the Weasley seed.." he said, with a yawn.

Katherine began to laugh, "George!" she cried. George smiled, and she shook her head.

"Come on, I'll warm up some of that food and then you can help me with this stuff" she said, pointing to the boxes on the floor.

George groaned, "How about you feed me, and then we'll deal with all that this weekened, since the shop is closed?" he suggested.

Katherine sighed, "Fine.. and I'm only agreeing with you, because I'm too hungry to fight with you" she said, standing up.

The next morning, Katherine and George were in the livingroom, digging through the boxes. After an hour or so, the livingroom was nearly covered in twinkling lights and garland. George bewitched an ornament of St. Nicholas, to fly around the tree. Katherine placed red and green candles on the fireplace and the tables, lighting them with her wand.

"Honestly George, could you not do that?" she asked, taking a box off the floor. She sat down on the sofa and put her feet up on the table.

George looked over at her and frowned, "Not do what?" he asked, as the ornament flew around the tree again. Katherine looked at him and he nodded quickly, pointing his wand at the Santa. It was worth getting his wife angry at him, over a stupid flying Santa.

"Okay, no more flying objects.." he said, getting up off the floor. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to her, and she immediatly put her head down on his lap, and her legs over the arm of the couch. George looked down at her and grinned.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I don't feel good today" she stated, making a face. George put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly, Katherine closed her eyes and groaned, pulling her legs up.

"I blame you for this.. if you just did a c-" but she stopped suddenly, her eyes popping open. George frowned and she quickly got off the sofa and ran down the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

George sat in shock, amazed at how fast his wife went from being mad, to puking her brains out. "Merlin, what have I done?" he asked, himself, as he heard Katherine puke again.

"GEORGE!" she shouted, and he quickly got off the sofa and ran down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came quickly. Katherine was woken up by George around six-thirty, when he got out of bed to take a shower. Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen and managed to make breakfast for the both of them. They both ate in silence, still tired from all the cleaning they did the night before.

"I'll be home around eleven and then we'll floo to St. Mungo's" George said, putting his cloak on.

Katherine nodded and stood on her toes to kiss him goodbye."Okay..then maybe after we can finish up our shopping" she suggested.

She wrapped the long scarf around his neck and snickered, when George tried to move away from her hands.

"Kat, please stop that" he whined, as she tried to fix his hat. She giggled and hugged him, quickly reaching up to fix the hat again.

"Sorry Hon, it's just cold outside" she told him, as he made his way to the fireplace.

George stuck his tounge out at her and she did the same, and waved goodbye to him. Once George was gone, Katherine took a quick shower and got dressed. It was already nine-thirty, when she finished getting ready. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she made a list of things that she still needed to get. Mostly presents that still needed to either be picked up or picked out, by both herself and George.

At eleven sharp, Katherine heard George arriving home from work. Putting the last of the clean laundry away, she put the basket into the hall closet and went to greet him. George was putting his work things on the coffee table, when he looked up and smiled.

"Hello Love" he said, as Katherine walked over to him. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him hello. Even though he was only gone for a few hours, she missed him. Life was boring without George Weasley.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked, as she brushed some floo powder and soot from his long gingered-hair.

"Let me get my shoes on and we can go" she told him, before kissing him again.

George put her down on the floor and she quickly went to gather her things. Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders, she came back into the livingroom and sighed.

"Okay, ready to go" she announced, taking George by the hand.

Together, they both stepped into the fireplace and went on their way.

Sometime later, Katherine and George were walking around in Diagon Alley. They had just picked up Ginny and Harry's presents, and were on their way to get something for Molly and Arthur.

"So that's all they do? Ask questions and actually determine if you're pregnant or not?" George asked, as they walked.

Katherine looked up at her husband and saw that he was somewhat disappointed, and she smiled.

"Well yeah. What were you expecting?" she asked, as he sighed.

"I thought they would be able to tell us what we're having, you know? How can we paint the room, if we don't know what we're having?" he asked.

"Oh honey, it's too early to tell what we're having. I'm only a few weeks along, so the baby's only a tiny little thing. They'll be able to tell us in a few months, unless we want to wait until the baby is born" she said, as they crossed the street.

George sighed sadly, "Oh.. so we have to wait?" he asked.

Katherine giggled, "George, it's only a few months. I'd say by April or May, we'll know what color to paint the room in and what to name the baby" she said.

This seemed to cheer George up a bit, and she laughed. "Will all these appointments be that boring?" he asked, after a few minutes.

Katherine snorted, "Merlin, I hope not. I almost fell asleep, when the healer was talking about eating a well balanced diet." she said.

George laughed, "I saw you drifting off into a daydream. Your head kinda tiltled to the left and for a second, I thought you passed out" he told her.

Katherine shook her head, smiling. Stopping in front of teashop, she pulled George in by the hand. "Maybe we can find something here for your Mum. I know she wanted some new tea leaves..Oh look George! This ones from Brazil!" she cried, holding up a box.

George snorted and she blushed, putting the box down on the shelf. "What? It's pretty amazing, all this tea from different countries." she said, her cheeks getting ready.

"I know love, but you looked so cute" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Mum said something about Russian Tea" he said.

"What would I do without you?" she asked, giving him another kiss. Then she took him by the hand and they continued to make their way deeper into the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only six-thirty, when George came home from a long day at the shop. "Honey, I'm home!" he called, putting his things in the hall closet. Hanging his cloke and hat onto the back of the chair, he made his way into the kitchen and saw that it was empty.

Frowning, he made his way down the hall to the bedroom. The door was slightly open, and the lights were off inside. Standing in the doorway, George found Katherine laying underneath all the blankets, asleep. Smiling to himself, he quietly walked into the room and over to the window. Pulling the curtins shut, he walked around to the closet and changed into his pj's.

As George put his dirty clothes into the hamper, he heard Katherine speak.

"George? Is that you?" she asked.

George jumped nearly a mile high, and quickly turned around. Katherine was resting up on her elbow, with a bad case of bed head. Her eyes were slightly open and she was looking at him with a confused look. George smiled weakly at her, praying to Merlin, that she wouldn't start screaming at him for waking her up. But to his surprise, she wasn't upset.

"Hurry up! The bed's cold" she whined, pulling the blankets on the empty side down. George climbed into bed quickly, and pulled covers up to his chest. Katherine moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around him, placing her head on his chest. George wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't mean to wake you" he said, as Katherine wrapped her leg around his, underneath their heavy blankets.

"S'okay.. I kept waking up like that for the last three hours" she said, with her eyes closed. She reached up to scratch her nose, then shifted her head a little on his chest. George laid there, running his hand up and down her back, getting a sigh here and there from Katherine. After a few minutes, George was fast asleep like her.

The next morning, George woke up to find Katherine still asleep next to him. Carefully, he got out of bed and went down the hall to to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was climbing back into bed, when Katherine woke up suddenly. George smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Katherine sat up and pushed the blankets off her body, and turned to face George.

"You woke me up" she said, crawling onto his lap. George chuckled, and she kissed him softly.

"It's not like I did it on purpose" he said, as she kissed his cheek.

Katherine draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned back too look at him. "Sure you didn't.You just caused the bed to go into a mini-earthquake,just to wake me up" she smirked. George wrapped his arm around her waist, and grinned.

"Maybe so, but I had a good reason" he said, kissing her arm. George pulled her back towards him and started kissing her shoulder and then her neck, causing her to moan softly.

"George, dont you want any breakfast?" asked, as he kissed her throat.

"You are my breakfast, love" he said, making her moan again. George chuckled, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt.

"Better thank Merlin, that I'm already pregnant" she told him, as his hand moved from her back to her front.

"Don't worry, I am" he said, before capturing her lips with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas Eve. Katherine called it a night and went to bed, while George sat on the livingroom floor, wrapping up the gifts. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was nearly midnight. Grabbing his wand off the table, he pointed to the boxes on the floor and they quickly warpped themselves with the colored paper. Turning the lights off with a quick flick, George made his way towards the bedroom.

The next morning, George awoken to find Katherine digging through the closet. Sitting up, he watched as she muttered to herself. "Makes me look too fat...", "I hate this color", "Might as well go in my dressing gown", along with articles of clothing being thrown across the room. George sat there, amused . After a few minutes, he became bored with the whole thing, and finally decided to put an end to it.

"Love, why not throw the whole closet on our bedroom floor?" he asked, getting a yelp of surprise from her.

Katherine stepped out of the closet, and looked at him. "What?" she asked, suddenly confused. George looked at the clothes, thrown across the bed and floor, then back at her. She was looking at the mess, and suddenly realized what she was doing.

"OH! I'm sorry!" she cried, quickly pointing her wand at the mess.

Clothes flew up from their resting places and back into the closet and dresser drawers. Katherine closed the door, and walked over to the bed.

"Happy Christmas, darling" she said, giving George a kiss.

"Happy Christmas, love" he replied, trying to deepen the kiss, making Katherine giggle.

"No George! We have to be at your parents, in an hour. So we have to get ready, eat breakfast and then get all our things together" she went on, trying to keep George from grabbing her wasit.

"I still have to figure out what I'm wearing, and then how I'm going to get all that stuff to fit into whatever I'm wearing..GEORGE!" she cried, as he grabbed her waist, tossing her down on the bed.

"We can be a little late, Katie.. It won't hurt anybody." he told her, as she giggled.

"But that's not nice, showing up late, when you told someone that you'd be there at a certain time" she said, as he kissed her face.

"So, Fred and I do it loads of times. Just as long as we show up, we wont get in trouble" he said, making her snort.

"George Weasley, I'll let it go this time, but we cannot set this example for our children.." she warned, pointing at him.

It was a little after eleven, when George and Katherine finally arrived at the Burrow. Two and a half hours late, to be exact. As they both walked arcoss the back lawn, Katherine kept glaring at George, who snickered here and there.

"Honestly George, two and a half hours late?! You're mother is going to have a fit in a half when we get in there!" she hissed, as George pulled the back door open.

"Oh hush Katherine, she will not!" he said, before turning his attention to the kitchen table.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were all sitting around the long table, drinking butterbeers and playing a game of wizards chest. Ron and Harry didn't even look up, as George and Katherine entered the kitchen. But Ginny, quickly jumped out of her seat and ran towards them.

"George! Katherine!" she cried, giving them both hugs.

"Hello Gin, Happy Christmas" Katherine said, hugging the sixteen year old tightly.

"George, you better go and tell Mum that you've arrived. She had a fit when nine-thirty rolled around and neither of you showed up. She was about to send a howler" she said, with a smirk.

Katherine paled, while George laughed. Katherine glared at him and he quickly excused himself, while Ginny pulled Katherine near the stove. "Ginny, is Molly really upset?" Katherine asked, feeling quite nervous now.

Ginny snorted, "No. She kinda figured that you two would be late. I mean, seriously, she's not dumb" she answered, laughing at the look on Katherine's face.

"GINNY! That's not funny!" Katherine cried, as the young girl laughed.

"I'm sorry, Kat. Come, I saved you some of Mum's famous waffles. I'll put some tea on, and you can watch as Ron tries to beat Harry at that silly game" she siad, nodding off towards the table.


	6. Chapter 6

After a fullfilling dinner, the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione, headed into the livingroom. Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione and Katherine brought out the coffee and after dinner sweets, while the boys sat on the sofas and lounge chairs. As Katherine laid coffee cups on a tray, Ginny stood next to her, pouring sugar into a small bowl.

"So..when are you going to tell everyone?" she whispered, making Katherine jump out of her trance.

Katherine quickly looked at the young witch, surprised and shocked. "Tell everyone what?" she asked.

Ginny smirked, "That you're going to have the first Weasley grandchild?" she asked.

Katherine paled, "Umm, what?" she asked, at a loss for words.

But Ginny just smiled, and carried a tray out of the kitchen, leaving Katherine alone. She then heard Ginny shout at someone, and then a roar of laughter. 

"Sorry Gin! I can't help it that you're short!" George said, as he pushed the kitchen door open.

Katherine looked at him and pointed to the door, her mouth moving, but with nothing coming out. George frowned, and put his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, as she shook her head.

"Gin- Ginny knows! She asked me when we would tell everyone! George, oh no, she knows!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

George laughed, "So. Ginny knows! Now we know that she'll be excited about the baby" he said, as Katherine glared at him.

"George, the whole idea of a surprise, is to have everyone surprised. Not have one person find out, which by the way- I'd like to know, and pretend to be surprised" she hissed.

Then she picked up her tray and stormed out of the kitchen, with George following close behind. Katherine put a smile on, as she entered the livingroom. Setting the tray down next to the others, she and George sat on the loveseat. Gifts were exchanged and wrapping paper covered the floor and sofas. Katherine and George both recieved jumpers from Molly, an assortment of sweets from the kids and a few things for the apartment from Bill and Charlie. Fleur gave Katherine some fancy lotions from France, while Ginny and Hermione both chipped in and bought her a lovely bag. Harry and Ron both got things for their brooms, and a few books on Quidditch.

"Oh girls, this is lovely!" Katherine said, as she held the black totebag with blue birds scattered across from it.

Hermione and Ginny smiled, at her, and opened their gifts. Each got a box filled with makeup, which Ginny loved the most. She got up from her spot and nearly jumped on Katherine and George.

"I've always wanted one of these!" she said, before she and Hermione went into a deep discussion with Katherine on what each thing was for.

George interupped, much to Ginny's distaste, and held up another package. "This is from Dumbledore.." he said, surprised.

Katherine frowned, and took the box from him. Pulling the ice blue ribbions apart, she pulled the top off and dropped it next to her. Digging through the white tissue paper, Katherine gasped. An ice blue blanket, laid in the box. Katherine touched it softly, and sighed. It was softer than any other blanket she had ever seen. Geroge picked up the note that stuck out, and gasped. Then he handed it to Katherine.

Dumbeldore's neat handwriting ran across the parchment.

_For the newest Weasley._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Katherine and George both looked at each other, and smiled softly. It was obvious that Dumbledore would somehow know about the unborn child, before anyone else would.

"What is it?" Ron asked, trying to catch a glimpse inside the package. Hermione sighed, hitting him on the arm.

George looked away at Katherine, still smiling, and to his family. "Katherine and I have some news" he said, looking back at his wife.

Katherine took his hand and nodded, "George and I..." she started off.

"..are having a baby.." George finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, George and Katherine laid in bed, wide awake. Both were replaying the reactions of the Weasley family, after they'd announced the pregnancy. Katherine would never forget the looks on their faces, of surprise, happiness and Fred's mischevious grin. _"Oh Georgie, I will make sure my niece or nephew will cause all sorts of trouble at Hogwarts!" _he laughed, giving his brother a hug.

"What are you thinking of?" George asked, as Katherine laid there quietly.

"Fred's really not going to make our children crazy like him, is he?" she asked, making him laugh.

"Oh, sweet wife of mine, you know he wont.." he said, making her sigh in relief.

"..We both will" he continued, pulling his pillow down a little more.

Katherine pinched him, making him yelp and rub his arm.

"You shall do no such thing! It's hard enough keeping you tamed, I dont want our children becoming trouble makers" she said, making him laugh.

"But Kat, you were always part of our jokes" he said, with a grin.

Katherine snorted, "I was the one who kept your victims preoccupied, while you two set your traps..I was in no part of those mean jokes" she said, knowing that was a lie.

George just looked at her and she sighed, "Fine.. I'll admit.. I did help with some of those jokes!" she cried.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Admitting that you have a bad side" he said, as she shook her head.

"But in all seriousness, George. I really want them to have a good head on their shoulders. Is is so hard to do both? Pull pranks, while getting good grades. I mean, you and Fred managed to get three OWL's a piece. It wouldn't hurt.." she said, seriously.

George sighed, and nodded. "I do want them to get an education. But Baby, don't raise them to become like Hermione!" he pleaded, making her laugh.

"Georgie, she's a sweet girl! It doesn't hurt being smart.. at least she's not like Percy." she pointed out.

"Okay, I can agree with that. But sometimes she can be quite annoying. I don't know how Ginny, Harry and Ron can deal with her. She's worse than Luna Lovegood" he said.

Katherine smacked his arm, "Hey, leave Luna alone. She's a sweet girl! I actually enjoy having conversations with her. She's going to do big things one day.." she informed him.

George sighed, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Laying his head on her shoulder, he looked up at her. It had been almost a year, since he and Fred left Hogwarts. Katherine was willing to throw her education aside, and go with them. Fred was willing to have a female mind, help them with the shop. But George refused. He made her stay and finish out the year, since they only had a few months left as it was. Shortly after graduation, Katherine and George got engaged and later that summer, they were married.

"I just hope they have a better life then we did.." George said, silently.

Katherine looked at him and frowned, "What are you talking about? Your life is perfect..." she told him.

George sighed, "I just want them to have everything that we couldn't have..you know, with the money problems.." he said, as she looked at him.

"Georgie, our children are going to get the best thing they could ever have" she said, touching his face, lovingly.

"What's that?" he aksed, lifting his head up to look at her.

"Our love" she simply stated, making him smile.

George nodded and kissed her softly, before laying back down.

"I just hope they dont get your big ears. Poor buggers, they'll be teased for the rest of their lives" she said.

George threw the pillow he was laying on at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine was busy helping Harry pack up his school trunk, when Ginny and Ron came crashing through the kitchen.

"GINNY! GIVE IT BACK!" Ron shouted, as he proceeded to chase his younger sister around the table.

Katherine and Harry watched, as the two siblings ran after each other, ducking as objects flew back and forth. Harry was hit in the face with a muffin, while Katherine ducked as an apple came towards her. Just as Ron got ready to throw one of his school books, Fred and George came in through the back door.

"OI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELLS GOING ON IN HERE?" George shouted, making them all jump.

Ron held the book up over his head, and stared at his brother. Ginny gluped loudly, and dropped whatever she was holding onto the floor. Katherine and Harry looked at each other, and silently giggled, as George glared at his younger siblings.

"Are you two mad? There's a pregnant woman in the room, and you're both running around throwing things! What if she got hurt?" he snapped, as the two youngest Weasley's stood there.

"Sorry Katherine." they both said, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay..just clean up the mess and get your trunks ready. You're Mum left me in charge for the day, so you better listen" she warned, as they both ran out of the kitchen.

Fred pulled a chair out and sat down, smirking. George on the other hand, sighed and went over to the sink. Leaving Harry with his trunk, Katherine went over to the sink and stood behind her husband. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her forehead against his back.

"You alright, love?" she asked, as George stared ot the window.

"I'm fine, just tired..." he said, turning around to look at her.

Katherine nodded and gave him a quick kiss, then went back to the table. As she and Harry shoved the last of his school books into the trunk, Ginny came back into the kitchen, avoiding her brother. 

"Kat, do you know where the extra ink is? I'm running low on it" she asked, holding her ink bottle up.

"It's over on that desk, the one in the livingroom" she said, bewitching Harry's trunk into the upstairs bedroom.

Ginny nodded and went to find the ink, Harry close beind her. Katherine grabbed a muffin off the plate, that Mrs. Weasley left on the table, and quickly went upstairs. After checking Ron, Ginny and Hermione's trunks, she went back into the kitchen and offered to make lunch.

"NO!" they all shouted, making her frown.

"Why? It's only soup" she said, as George walked her over to the table.

"Um...you should stay off your feet for a while. You've been running around like a madwoman, making sure everyone's ready for their trip back to school. Hermione and Ginny will set the table, while the boys help me make lunch for everyone." he said, as he pushed Katherine into the chair.

Ron looked up from his magazine. "What? Why do I have to help?" he whined, quickly shutting up, when George glared at him.

Muttering, he tossed the magazine down on the table, and went over to the kitchen counter with Harry. Katherine shook her head, "Fine, I can see that everyone just hates my cooking! Whatever happened to being nice?" she asked, getting angry.

"Oh no, Kat! It's nothing like that!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I'm not hungry anyways! I'll be in the garden, if you need any help.. which I know wont be needed AT ALL!" she shouted, stomping out the backdoor.

Katherine went over to the bench, that was placed under the old oak tree, and sat down. Fuming, she pulled out her wand and started muttering spells. Within minutes, she managed to turn patches of the lawn pink and blue, while she sent rocks flying into the woods.

"Oh dear, don't tell me George said something silly" someone asked, startling Katherine.

Looking up, she saw Mrs. Weasley standing next to the bench, holding her old handbag and a brown paper bag. Katherine gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"I've been banned from cooking. Everyone hates my cooking" she said, as Mrs. Weasley sat down next to her.

"That can't be the only thing bothering you, dear" she said, kindly.

Katherine shook her head, "I'm really moody today. And George made it worse" she said.

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "I think it's time we had a little chat. Mother to daughter." she said, patting the young woman's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Honey, I get the feeling that you're angry with me" George said one night, as they got ready for bed.

Katherine was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, exhausted after a long day at work. Stepping out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth, she frowned at her husband. The long talk she had with Molly, was still replaying in her head. It drove her mad. Every little thing that she was going to experience throughout her pregnancy, and what she was supposed to tell George.

"Katie, did you hear me?" George asked, as he turned the sheets down on their bed.

Katherine quickly went to rinse out her mouth and placed the toothbrush back on the counter. Turning the light off, she walked over to the bed and pulled the pillows down.

"I heard you. I'm not angry at you.. why would you think that?" she asked, picking up the alarm clock. Turning the alarm off, she set it back down on the nightstand and went to fetch a sweatshirt from the closet.

"Well, you haven't really spoken to me since the other day" he said, closing the blinds.

Katherine snorted, as she picked up the sweatshirt. "I don't know what you are talking about, George" she said.

George shook his head, "If it's about the whole cooking thing, then that's really silly. You know I love your cooking! I just wanted you to stay off your feet, because you were running around the house all day" he said, as she tried to pull the sweatshit over her head.

"George! I am not mad at you, so could you please just stop with the shit!" she snapped, giving up on the sweatshirt.

Pulling it off, she tossed it back into the closet, and walked over to the bed. Pulling the sheets up to her waist, she sat up in bed, fuming. With her arms folded across her chest, George debated on even setting one foot into bed, afraid that she would lash out on him. Suddenly, Katherine glared at him, and George quickly got into bed and didn't say a word. Turning the lamps off, the settled down into the warmth of the bed and neither one of them said a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Katherine woke up alone in bed. Getting up, she went to the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, then made her way out into the kitchen.

"George?" she called out, opening the fridge. After finding nothing that would settle her sour stomach, she put a pot of water on and grabbed glass out of the cabinet.

The flat was silent, which wasn't normal on a Saturday morning. Katherine knew that the shop was closed, since it was the weekened, and George was always up at this time to make them breakfast. Pouring water into the cup, Katherine settled at the table and drank her tea silently. After a few moments, she heard a noise in the livingroom, signaling that someone had arrived- via floo. Moments later, George stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for annoying you last night" he said softly, looking at her.

Katherine nodded, and stood up from the table. Making her way over to the sink, she placed her empty mug down on the counter. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words coming out, her dinner from last night did. Instantly, George was at her side, holding her hair back with one hand, and rubbing her back with the other.

As Katherine retched and gagged, George spoke to her soothingly. "It's alright, It's alright" he repeated, turning the faucet on. Once she finished, Katherine rinsed her mouth out and George turned the sink off. Grabbing a dish towel from the drawer, he wiped Katherine's face down.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said, looking at him. "Can I go back to bed now?" she asked.

George nodded and led her down the hall to their room, and helped her back into bed. After conjuring up a glass of water, a box of tissues and saltines, Katherine was snuggled up in bed. George left the wastebasket from the bathroom, on her side of the bed, and sat next to Katherine. After she fell back asleep, George quietly got out of bed and changed into an old pair of sweatpants and a ratty old shirt.

He wrote a quick note to his parents, and told them that he and Katherine would not be coming over for lunch that day, and sent it off with Daisy. Once the owl was out of view, George shut the window, leaving a big enough space for Dasiy to get through, and went back into the bedroom. Climbing back into bed, George wrapped his arm around Katherine's body, and he too, fell back into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

"George! There's a letter here for you!" Katherine shouted from the kitchen, as she did laundry at the table.

"Who's it from?" George asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

Katherine shrugged and went back to folding the clothes, while George ripped the envelope open. Pulling out the parchment, he began to read the letter to himself. Every few minutes, Katherine glanced over at him, waiting for him to announce what the letter contained. Finally, George put the letter down on the counter, and leaned against it.

"So...anything interesting?" Katherine asked, as she pulled another shirt out of the basket.

"Not really.. just a letter from Harry" he said, staring at his wife.

She nodded, "Oh..how is he?" she asked, as she folded the shirt.

"Fine, just wanted to know how everything was going..." he said, as she began to fold socks.

"That's good.." Katherine said, shortly.

George laughed, "Yeah..and he also asked me if I was informed that he was dating Ginny.." he said, making her look up at him.

"He is? Since when?" she asked, confused.

George rolled his eyes, "Kat, when did he tell you?" he asked.

Katherine shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about.." she said, emptying the basket. She started placing the folded clothes in, while avoiding the glare from her husband.

"When did he tell you?" George asked again, making her sigh.

"George, he didn't tell me!" she said, stopping what she was doing.

George looked at her, "Ginny told me" she finally answered.

A stream of curses and swears were put on Harry, as George stormed throughout the apartment. Katherine sat down at the table, resting her hands on her now visable bump. Conjuring up a piece of parchment and a quill, she quickly scribbled out a letter to Ginny. Calling Daisy over, she quickly rolled and tied the letter to her leg and went to the window.

"Peck her until she writes out a lovely novel to her dear brother" she said, as the bird flew out the into the chilly March air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Katherine went into Hogsmead with the Twins. Knowing that the students would be in the village today, she set up a meeting with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They agreed to meet up at The Three Broomsticks, at half past twelve.

"Honey, I'm gonna go and get something to drink and relax. Why don't you and Fred meet up with Lee at Zonko's?" Katherine suggested, as they walked around the snowy village.

"Are you sure?" George asked, as they stood on the corner.

Katherine nodded, "Yes, Love. Besides, it's too chilly for me to be standing out here" she said.

George nodded and gave her a quick kiss, "We wont be long" he said.

After the twins left, Katherine quickly made her way to the pub. Stepping inside, she was greeted with the warmth of the fireplace. Taking her hat and scarf off, she made her way further inside, until she spotted the famous red hair.

Sitting in the far corner of the pub, Harry looked up and waved at her. Everyone else at the table turned around and smiled at Katherine, who was making her way over to them. Parcels covered the table and the spaces between the teens, while candy wrappers began to pile up.

"Goodness, you guys are going to be bouncing off the walls later" Katherine said, as she sat down next to Ron.

"That's what I told them, but they insisted on eating almost everyting" Hermione said, holding a nearly empty bottle of Butterbeer.

Ginny snorted. "Oh hush, Hermione. You and I nearly finished off the entire box of Chocolate Frogs..." she said.

Hermione blushed, while everyone else sniggered at her. "Well, do you have anything left? I'm starving" Katherine asked, as she unbuttoned her coat.

Harry handed her a bag of honey- colored toffees, and she smiled. "Thanks Harry" she said, opening the bag up.

After talking about school, and how everyone's classes were going, Katherine looked at both Ginny and Harry. "So,How's everything with you two?" she asked, making them both blush. Hermione and Ron snorted, quickly turning their attention to something on the table.

"Fine" they both said, looking away from her.

Katherine smiled, "Well, that's good. Oh Ginny, did George ever respond to your letter?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head sadly, "No..and that bloody git better! I got a D on my potions paper, because of it!" she snapped.

"Oh Ginny, I"m sorry about that..but you had to write your brother. I'm glad you told me what was going on, but sweetie, George is your brother. He has much of a right to know about who you are dating, as I do." she said.

Ginny nodded and opened her mouth to speak, when her face went completely white. Harry quickly moved away from Ginny, and looked down at his hands. Ron and Hermione turned around and gasped, while Katherine frowned. Turning around in her seat, she forced a smile. Standing before them, was Fred, Lee and her husband George.


	11. Chapter 11

After a quick, yet tense chat, George and Katherine made their way back to the apartment. Katherine promised to write to the kids and send them some food from home, as long as they stayed out of trouble. Stepping out of the fireplace, George tossed his bags onto the couch, and stormed off.Katherine watched him, shaking her head softly. Picking up the bags, she carried them over to the hall closet and set them down. Hanging up her coat, she shoved her hat and scarf into the basket on the table, and went into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she found George searching for a glass. Looking at the table, she found a half full bottle of Firewhiskey. Shaking her head, she picked up the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and went over to the sink. George watched, helplessly, as she drained the bottle out. Katherine then threw the bottle in the wastebin, and stood before George, clearly not pleased.

"Ginny and Harry are dating! They like each other very much, and maybe one day, they'll get married! So stop being so negative about it, and start worrying about other things! Like where in Merlin's name are we going to put the crib for the baby? Or how we're gonna make the apartment baby proof! OR HOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET OFF FROM WORK TOMORROW TO TAKE ME TO ST. MUNGO"S FOR ANOTHER APPOINTMENT!" Katherine screamed.

George just stood there, at a loss for words. _Maybe taking the bottle out now, was a bad idea_, he thought. Katherine yanked George's coat off the back of the chair, and stormed back into the hallway. Following, he watched as Katherine struggled to hang his coat up in the closet. After a few minutes, she finally got it on the hanger and up on the rail. Slamming the door, she turned to him and glared.

"I"m sorry! We'll go looking for a bigger place and I'll send an owl to Fred, so that he knows about tomorrow!" he shouted, afraid that she would scream at him again.

Katherine just looked at him, and shook her head. "George, you really need to grow up." she said, dully, before walking away.

George frowned and watched as she walked down the hall to their bedroom, before following. Katherine was changing out of her clothes, slamming the closet door and drawers to the dresser.

"I have to grow up? I just apologized and said I'd do all those things, that you were screaming about before!" he cried.

"Oh George! You don't really mean it! You're just afraid to piss me off!" she snapped, kicking the bottom drawer to her dresser shut.

"You know what! I'm going to say this, and only say it once!" he shouted, as she went on with her search for clothes.

"Whatever George!" she said, digging through a laundry basket on the chair.

"FUCK YOU HORMONES!" he shouted, making her look at him.

"EXCUSE ME?" she shouted, her eyes wide.

"NOT YOU THE HORMONES! FUCK THEM!" he nearly screamed.

Katherine let out a screech, and threw the clothes at him. Then she pulled on her dressing gown, and pushed past him.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, as he chased her. She stepped into the fireplace, holding a handful of floo powder, and turned around to face him.

"Katherine, wait... I'm sorry!" he said, as she stood in the fire place, crying.

"Don't follow me" she said, before throwing the floo powder down.

Shouting _"THE BURROW"_, green flames filled the fireplace, and she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly Weasley was just about ready for bed. She set her knitting suppiles back into the basket, and hid one of her project in the closet. Turning the lights out with her wand, she started up the creeky stairs. But the sound of someone coming in through the fireplace, frightened her. Turning her wand to the source of the noise, she got herself ready to fight whoever entered her home.

"Who's there? Show yourself" she demanded, holding the wand up.

She heard sobbing, and frowned. "Oh, I'm s-sorry.." she heard, and she turned the lights on and gasped.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" she asked, quickly making her way over to her crying daughter-in-law.

Helping her stand, Molly led her over to the sofa and sat her down. "Oh dear, it's alright" she said, soothingly. Katherine sat, hysterical, covering her face with her hands.

Molly took a seat next to her, and rubbed her back. "What' happened?" she asked, already knowing what the problem was.

"G-George!" she managed to spit out, through sobs and hiccups.

"I'll make us some tea, and then we'll talk" Molly said, standing up.

A few minutes later, Katherine was holding a steaming mug and had an old quilt wrapped around her shoulders. She retold Molly the events that took place, after their trip to Hogsmead. Molly was silent, as the young witch talked, nodding here and there. Once Katherine was finished, she bursted into another set of tears.

"Katherine, George is right. The hormones can be awful during pregnancy.."she started off, and Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but Molly beat her to the punch.

"But for him to act the way he's acting about Ginny and Harry, well, he should leave that to Arthur and I." she said, shaking her head softly.

Katherine sniffed, "I mean, I love that he worries about her. It shows that he cares and loves her, but honestly.. s'not as bad as he's making it out to be. It's not like Ginny and Harry are doing things they're not supposed to be doing.. they just like each other" she said, shaking her head.

Molly smiled softly, "Oh sweetheart, George will always worry about his baby sister" she said.

Katherine drank the last of her tea, and placed the mug onto the coffee table. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was nearly half past two.

"I should go back home.." she said softly, placing her hand on her growing belly.

Molly nodded, "I think thats a good idea.. " she said.

Katherine stood up and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder, and stepped inside. With a reassuring smile from her mother-in-law, she dropped the powder at her feet and she was gone.Stepping out into her dark livingroom, Katherine was expecting to find her husband asleep on the couch. But he wasn't there. Quietly, she made her way to the bedroom, and pushed the door open. The sight before her, almost made her cry. Laying across their bed, George slept. One of the many pregnancy books Katherine had bought, was face down on his chest. Katherine made her way over to the bed, and picked the book up.

Enter away message text here.

Looking down, she ready the first few words on the page and smiled. It was a chapter entitled, _Expectant Fathers, What to Do and Don't, While Their Wives Are Pregnant. _Folding down the corner of the page, she set the book on the table and climbed into bed. Laying on her side, she watched as he slept. After a few moments, George began to stir, then finally opened his eyes.

"Hmm, when did you get home?" he asked, looking up at her, through sleepy eyes.

Katherine leaned down and kissed him softly. "Go back to sleep" she said, softly, before resting her head on his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

It was early March, and Katherine was in her fourth month, sporting a bump that made her wonder if she was having more than one child. Clothes didn't fit anymore, and she had to borrow sweatpants from George. Her cravings were running wild, mixing different things here and there. George found it repulsive, yet he knew better, than to say anything. Along with the cravings, Katherine's emotions had grown worse.

The week before, Fred came to the flat, with knews from Hogwarts. Ron was in the hospital wing, after eating a love-potion-infested box of chocolates. Then something went wrong, that left him unconscious. Along with the twins, the three of them set off to Hogwarts, and sat for hours at Ron's bedside. There, they learned that Harry took Ron to the potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. Somehow, Ron consumed some sort of poision, and Harry had saved his life.

It was there, that Katherine sat next to the bed and cried her eyes out for nearly tweleve hours straight. When Madame Pomfrey asked them to leave, Katherine began shouting at her. At that moment, George seized Katherine by the arm and together they made their way out of the school and went back home. They didn't return until Ron was awake and much better.

Now, a week and a half later, Katherine was sitting around in the flat above the joke shop, as the twins and Lee Jordan, did inventory. Just as Katherine sat on the old sofa, she heard someone coming up the stairs. Seconds later, George walked right into the livingroom, and sat down next to her, sighing.

"Busy, huh?"she asked, putting the paper down.

George just nodded, resting his head back against the couch. Katherine climbed onto his lap, facing him, and began to rub her hands up and down his arms. George lifted his head up, and looked at her. Smirking, she kissed him on the cheek, sliding her hands under his shirt. With the cold touch of her fingers, George jumped in surprise, making Katherine bite back on a giggle.

George began to laugh, "You're hands are freezing!" he exclaimed, as she moved them further up his chest.

"So, warm them up" she whispered, softly into his ear.

Grabbing her by the waist, George laid her down on the couch and started kissing her. His hand started up her shirt, when he heard a cry and a crash. Both sat up and looked over at the source of the noise, and turned bright red. Standing in the livingroom, with their hands over their eyes, stood Fred and Lee.

"Please, I love that sofa and I don't need you two shagging on it" Fred cried, keeping his eyes covered.

Katherine and George quickly sat up, and fixed their appearances, before Lee asked if it was safe to look. Fred dropped his hands and smirked at them, shaking his head.

"I have so much to say, yet I don't know where to begin" he said, making Lee snort.

Katherine blushed, and quickly stood up from the couch. "I'll make some lunch" she said, quickly leaving the room.

George looked over at his brother and best friend, who were both laughing. "Stop laughing, please" he begged.

"Sorry Mate, can't do" Lee said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Fred shook his head, "You do realize that you have your own flat, to do all that in" he said.

George got up and made his way to the kitchen, "She came on to me!" he said, before disappearing, leaving Fred alone to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

The loud pecking of an owl's beak, woke George up early the next morning. Cursing, he slowly got out of bed, and went to the window to let the animal in. Taking the parchment off it's leg, the owl hooted and George frowned.

"You're not getting anything from me! Waking me up on my day off so early" he snapped, and the bird flew back out into the chilly March air.

George shut the window, and stumbled back over to the bed. Katherine began to stir, rolling over onto her other side, clutching the blankets to her bare body. George sat down next to her, and ripped the letter open and began to read.

_George.. Katherine._

_I need the both of you to come to the Burrow this afternoon, to help me with the wedding plans. I simply cannot deal with this girl right now! If you could come dear, and help your brother out, while Katherine helps me with Fleur.. it would mean a lot. _

_Show up around noon, that way we can all have lunch.. we'll be having beef stew, unless its not okay for SOME people. _

_You don't have to respond to this letter, so go back to bed and I shall see you both later. _

_Mum._

George tossed the letter onto the night table, and snuggled back into bed. Wrapping his arm around Katherine's waist, he fell back asleep, knowing that in a few hours he would have to face insanity.

"FRED I'M WARNING YOU FIX IT RIGHT THIS SECOND!!" Molly screeched, as Katherine and George walked across the backlawn.

"Sounds like someones in trouble..." Katherine mumbled, as she wrapped her cloak around her tightly.

As they stepped into the warm and cozy kitchen, they were greeted by Bill. Seconds later, Fred came crashing into the kitchen, slipping on the back of his robes. Katherine began to laugh, as Fred laid across the floor, with shock written on his face. Bill, who was busy with his work, stopped to look at his younger brother. Katherine shook her head, and went to say hello to Bill, while George went to Fred.

Molly walked into the kitchen, red in the face. Fred sniggered as he sat down at the table, making George laugh as well. Bill tried to keep a straight face, but failed at his attemps. When Katherine finally looked up at her mother-in-law, she beagan laughing out loud. Molly glared at her son, who was wiping tears from his face. Katherine was clutching her sides, as she rolled in her chair.

"Oh.. Molly...W-why is y-your hair g-g-green?" she asked, giggling.

"I rather not talk about it, lunch will be ready in a few minutes" she said, quickly walking over to the stove.

Katherine continued to laugh, until George gave her a warning look to stop. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down, before going into another fit of laugher. Fred and Bill snorted, while George got up and walked around to the other side of the table. Covering her mouth, George helped her out of the chair and into the livingroom, trying to smother out the giggles.

"I can't stop laughing! I think its a hormone thing!" Katherine said, as she giggled.

Sitting on the sofa, George waited until she stopped laughing. After a while, Katherine sat back on the sofa and sighed. Glancing at her husband she smiled.

"Between screaming at you, dying for sex and laughing.. I'm really starting to wonder if we should have more kids after this.." she said, shaking her head.

Geroge laughed, "I give it four months after you have this one, that you'll be pregnant again" he said, making her snort.

"A year" she said, standing up.

"Honestly Kat, you can hardly keep your hands off me" George huffed, walking her back into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Katherine, Molly and Fleur were all sitting at the kitchen table, going over wedding preperations. The boys went into Diagon Alley, claiming that they were going to look at dress robes. Katherine knew better, but decided not to say anything about it. As the women sat at the table, Fleur disscussed what she and Bill wanted at the wedding.

"Why can't she be more like you? When you and George got married it was simple!" Molly whispered, as Fleur babbled on.

Katherine snorted, "Because I wanted simple, and I told George that if he tried to do anything rash, I'd hex him into the next lifetime," she whispered back, making her mother-in-law giggle.

Four hours later, Fleur was still going on about dresses, when Bill and the Twins walked in through the backdoor. Katherine quickly jumped out of her chair, and ran to George. Fred snickered, as he went to the table.

"I swear to Merlin, if you ever leave me with that woman again, you'll be sorry," she said, as she hugged George.

George snorted, "It was that bad?" he asked, and Katherine nodded.

"Was I ever this bad while we planned our wedding? Did I go on for hours and hours about dresses and invitations?" she asked, as they walked into the livingroom.

They both sat down on the sofa and Katherine rested her head on his shoulder.

"We didn't have invitations. We just wrote to a few friends and told them that we were getting married, and that if they didn't show up at the Burrow on this day, you would kill them all," George said.

"I didn't say it like that!" she cried, looking up at him.

George laughed, "I know. I wanted to write that, but I didn't want to risk the chance of you calling the whole thing off!"

Suddenly, Fleur came into the livingroom, holding a book in her hands.

"Katherine, you and Ginny will wear zis color," she said, holding up a piece of gold fabric.

"Me and Ginny? I thouht Ginny and your sister were the only bridesmaids in the wedding?" she asked, confused.

Fleur shook her head. "You 'ave to be in zee wedding!" she demanded, and then she stormed back into the kitchen.

Geroge and Katherine both stared at the spot, where Fleur once stood, shocked and confused. Then George started to laugh, and Katherine groaned.

"I will not be a stupid bridesmaid for that...VEELA!" she snarled, as George laughed even harder.

"Darling, It'll be fine!" he said, as she rubbed the sides of her head.

"George, I'm going to be nine months pregnant by the time the wedding comes! There's no way I'll be able to wear that dress and walk down the aisle!" she cried.

Then she got up off the sofa, and ran into the kitchen calling for Molly.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been working on another story and got really tied up into it! I'll try to update this one more!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long talk with Molly, Katherine gave in and told Fleur that she would be her bridesmaid. But when she asked if Fleur could change the color of the gown, Fleur had a fit and told Katherine that she would not be changing the color at all.

"I really don't like that girl! She's awful! Spoiled!" Katherine ranted, several weeks later.

She was pacing back and forth, holding Fleur's letter in one hand and her other was resting on the small of her back. At five months, Katherine was getting crankier and crankier by the minute. George sat on the sofa and watched as she paced, clutching the parchment tightly.

"Love, I'm sure she's just nervous about the wedding," he said, and Katherine turned on him.

"Nervous! Pushing a human out of your body makes me nervous! So no George, Fleur is not nervous! She's a pain in the arse!" she snapped, and George smirked.

"Katherine, you weren't all calm when we got married," he pointed out.

Katherine shook her head, "I wasn't bugging the living daylights out of bridesmaids about dress fittings! I was more worried on you and Fred screwing up everything with a stupid prank or joke! So don't tell me that I was like this when we were getting married," she yelled.

George rolled his eyes and stood up from the sofa, and pulled Katherine over to him. He took the parchment out of her hand and dropped it on the table, and pulled her back to the sofa.

"George, I'm going to be huge by the time this wedding comes along. She wants to do a fitting now!" she cried, rubbing her stomach.

"Don't they do these things in advance? It's it always like that?" he asked, and Katherine nodded.

"But they'll have to keep adding more and more fabric for mine, and Fleur, Ginny and Gabrielle wont have to worry about anything! I'll be this fat cow and they'll look perfect," she said, as tears fell from her eyes.

George pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, "You won't look like a cow. Who cares what everyone thinks, anyways! All you should think about is how much I love you and how beautiful you are," he said, as she sobbed.

"I hope this kid decides to show up as she's walking to the alter! Serves her right for making me wear that horrid thing, " she mumbled, making George laugh.

"As much as I find that funny, I really hope it doesn't happen. I want you to be home when it happens, not in front of our entire family," he said.

Katherine sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Alright? Better?" George asked.

She nodded and George kissed her, "No more crying okay? Come on, let's go for a walk or something," he said, standing up.

He held out his hand and Katherine took it, and together they left the flat.


	17. Chapter 17

"George listen to this!" Katherine shouted, as she sat at the kitchen table, reading up on houses that were for sale.

Nearing her six month, Katherine suggested that it was time to start looking for a bigger place. With the help of Charlie, who was at the Burrow for the weekened, they managed to pull up severeal wizarding and muggle papers that had house listings in the area.

George stepped into the kitchen, half dressed for work, and conjured up a cup of coffee. Taking a seat across from her at the table, he sighed.

"What's this one have to offer?" he asked, tired of hearing about how many rooms one house had or how there was a walk in closet in the other house.

Katherine smiled, "Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, livingroom, a large basement and it's..." she trailed off, reading the rest of the offer.

"It's got a ghost in the attic?" George asked, taking a sip from his cup.

Shaking her head sadly, Katherine set the paper down. "It's too much money," she said, pulling another paper over to her.

George picked up the newspaper and saw that it was a muggle one, and looked at the listing Katherine had circled. There was a picture of the house, which was pretty big. Scanning what the house had, he could picture himself and Katherine raising their children in that house. That was up until he read the price, and sprayed coffee all over a stack of newspapers.

"GEORGE!" Katherine shouted, jumping out of her chair.

Coughing, George set the paper and glass down on the table and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry, Love!" he choked out, as Katherine cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, drying the papers off with a spell.

She stacked them back up, but set them on a chair this time, just in case George wanted to spray them again.

"Nothing," he said quickly, putting his cup into the sink.

Katherine shook her head and went back to reading the papers, as George quickly finished getting ready for work. Fifteen minutes later, he was back in the kitchen fully dressed in his work robes. Walking over to the table, he bent down and kissed Katherine goodbye.

"I'll be home later tonight," he said, as he slipped the paper into the pocket of his robes.

"Okay, don't be too late though," she said, as he walked into the livingroom.

"I wont! Love you!' he shouted, before flooing to the flat above the shop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mate, I don't know if this is a good idea," Fred said, as he handed the paper back to George.

"Fred, look at it! It's perfect! All that space for experiments! We could use the basement to do all our inventions, instead of the tiny room we have downstairs," he said, as Fred went out to fill out the shelves.

Fred looked over at his twin, "It sounds like a lovely house, but not for that price. I wouldn't even buy a house for that much if I had the money," he said, placing boxes of fireworks onto the shelves.

George looked back at the paper and sighed, "You're right. I wouldn't even spend that amount of money on a house like this, and I do have the money for it," he said.

"Maybe you'll find something the same size, just smaller in price," Fred offered, as he set the empty box onto the counter.

George sat down and shook his head, "I don't know, Fred. Katherine really liked this house, which makes it even more harder. Every single place she's looked at is either too small or too far from the Burrow and the shop," he said, as Fred nodded.

"She wants to live close by, just in case anything happens with, well, You-Know-Who and the war that could start at any moment," George said.

"How about you, me, Dad, Charlie and Bill all go out tomorrow and look for a place? We'll send Katherine over to the Burrow and tell her that we're having a boy's day out," Fred offered, as he turned the sign on the door from "Closed" to "Open" with his wand.

George smiled, "Brilliant," he said, as the door opened, letting in the first customer of the day.

"That's what they say, Georgie. Fred Weasley, the Brilliant one," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

" I strongly dislike my brother-in-laws," Katherine said, as she and Molly brought boxed up from the cellar.

Up at the crack of dawn, George and Katherine made their way to the Burrow. Upon their arrival, they came to find Fred, Bill, Charlie and Arthur at the kitchen table. Molly, who was still her in dressing gown, was at the stove making breakfast. The boys quickly ate their scrambled eggs and toast, and went on their way. Katherine and Molly ate their breakfast more slowly, then afterwards cleaned up the kitchen.

"Oh dear," Molly chuckled, as they set the boxes down on the kitchen table.

"I mean, I'm okay with them going out and all, but why do I have to get up at the crack of dawn?" she asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Molly conjured up the last few boxes and set them onto the table, "Maybe they didn't want you to be home alone. Honestly dear, I'm glad Georgie brought you here. I don't really enjoy spending my days here alone, with Ginny and Ron at school. Luckily Fleur when back home to see her family, I don't have to hear about what French customs they follow when getting married," she said, shaking her head.

Katherine pulled a top off one of the boxes and gasped. Folded up neatly, were years and years of baby clothes and blankets. Picking up a one piece outfit, she held it up and unfolded it.

"That belonged to Bill, I think," Molly said, as she pulled the top off another box.

Katherine smiled softly, and folded the outfit back up and laid it on the table. Over the next four hours, Molly and Katherine went through the clothes and Molly told her which outfit belonged to. By the time they got to the box that contained Ginny's clothes, the boys had returned. Molly glanced at the clock and saw that it was just about six, and stated that she would get dinner ready. Katherine started putting the clothes back into the boxes, and had Bill and Charlie move them into the other room.

Carrying the box that contained Ginny's clothes, Katherine sat down on the sofa and pulled the lid off once again. Pulling out the light pink sweater, she held it in her hands, and tried to picture Ginny as a baby. It was hard to believe that Ginny had once been that small. Feeling the sofa cushion sink next to her, Katherine dropped the sweater in fright and quickly looked over. She relaxed when she saw that it was only George, and smiled.

"Merlin George, you gave me a fright," she said, with a sigh.

George laughed, "Sorry," he said, kissing her softly.

"What's all this?" George asked, after they pulled away from each other.

Katherine looked at the boxes that sat before them and smiled, "Baby clothes. Your's and your brothers. Ginny's," she said, looking down at the box at her feet.

George nodded, " I always wondered where Mum put these. She probably hid them somewhere good, since Fred and I were always destroying things," he said.

She giggled, "Well, your Mum offered to hand down some clothes for the baby... just to start us off," she said.

"That's fine, Love. Just give him my clothes, that way everyone knows he's as good looking as his father," George said, with a laugh.

Katherine rolled her eyes and smirked, "What if it's a girl?" she asked.

George throught about it for a moment then shrugged, "We can still dress her up in my old clothes," he said.

"I don't think so," Katherine said, as she put the lid back on the box.

Then she sat back and George wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "So, what kept you away all day?" she asked.

George shrugged, "Oh nothing," he said. Katherine looked up at him and frowned, "Nothing?" she asked.

"Oh you know, we just did manly things. Went down to Hogsmead and hung around the pub, talked about manly things," he said.

Katherine nodded slowly, "Okay then, I'm glad you had fun doing manly things," she said.

Together they got off the couch and walked back into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

"Honestly George, I don't understand why you had to wake me up so early!" Katherine whined, as she and George walked through a small town.

George looked down at her and smiled, "It's a surprise, and besides, I couldn't wait any longer to show you it," he informed her.

It was about five in the morning, when Katherine was rudely awoken by her husband. She was pushed into the shower, where the water was ice cold. After a few curses and threats to hex her husband into the next decade, Katherine dressed in warm clothes and met George out into the livingroom. By six forty-five, they both landed into a small town that Katherine did not recognize.

"Well, after you show me this surprise, can I go back to the flat and sleep?" she asked, as they walked further and further away from the town.

George nodded, "Of course, love. You need your rest anyway," he said.

It took Katherine ages to get up the small hill, due to her growing belly. After begging with George, they both apparated to the top.

"I'm pregnant you arse! I can hardly walk down the street, let alone a hill!" she shouted, as she gasped for air.

George winced, "I'm sorry! I didn't think the hill would be that bad," he said.

Katherine glared at him, "Well that's because you're not pregnant!" she snapped.

After a few minutes, Katherine was able to stand up straighter and breathe normally. Taking notice of her surroundings, she frowned. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"This is the surprise? The middle of nowhere?" she asked, confused.

George shook his head and smiled, "Nope. You're surprise is down this dirt road, but you have to close your eyes," he said.

Katherine looked at him and frowned, "This isn't one of your pranks, is it?" she asked.

Holding up his hands, George shook his head. "No dear, it's not" he said.

With a sigh, Katherine closed her eyes and allowed George to lead her down the path. Every few minutes, George would look back at her to make sure that her eyes, were indeed closed. After what seemed like ages, they finally stopped walking.

Katherine sighed, "Can I open them now?" she asked.

George stood behind her, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, you can open your eyes now" he said.

Katherine nearly fainted when she opened her eyes, that she hand to reach up and grasp George's hand. He chuckled and she gasped.

They were standing in front of the house that was in the paper weeks ago. The same exact house that Katherine fell in love with at first sight. The most expensive, perfect house that she knew would be impossible to afford.

Quickly turning around, she threw herself into George's arms. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes, as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh merlin! You bought it! You bought it!" she cried, as he laughed.

She leaned back too look at him, "I can't believe you bought it!" she said, amazed.

"I had to. When I came here a few weeks ago with George, Dad, Bill and Charlie, I knew just by looking at it, that it would be perfect for us," he said.

Katherine shook her head and smiled, "I love you George Weasley," she said, breathlessly.

George kissed her softly, "I love you, too" he said.

Katherine squealed and grabbed his hand, "I wanna see the inside!" she shouted, as they made their way across the lawn and up the porch to the front door.

Things were falling into place. But everything was about to change.


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks later, Katherine and George moved into their new house. All their furniture and boxes were transported via floo, with the help of Fred and Lee. Bill and Charlie helped out as well, bringing the larger pieces of furniture. Katherine was now seven months along, and was finding it hard to move around as much as she used too. George refused to let her take part in moving the furniture around, let alone unpack any boxes. But after a few threats, he allowed her to unpack the boxes and even change the colors of the wall, only if she was sitting down.

Keeping her word, Katherine spent the last hour and a half, laying on their bed. The pillows propped under her head, she flicked her wand at the walls and watched as they changed color. George was downstairs, trying to make dinner for the both of them. Fred made him take the week off, just so he and Katherine could get the house settled.

Katherine was changing the walls from light blue to dark green, when George stepped into the bedroom.

"Too dark," he said, frowning at the walls.

Katherine jumped and looked over at him, "Merlin George," she said.

He smiled and walked over to the bed, crawling over to her. Kissing her on the cheek, he sat next to her.

"I don't know what to do! Nothing seems right," she whined, as she laid there.

George sighed and took his wand off the night table, and flicked it at the walls. They were now in a deep shade of maroon. Katherine looked at the walls and smiled.

"Perfect," she stated, before shifting into a relaxing position.

"Dinner should be done soon, " George stated, as Katherine yawned.

She nodded, "Did you get rid of those boxes?" she asked.

George frowned, "What boxes?" he asked.

"George, are you serious? I asked you to get rid of those boxes by the door for the last three days!" she exclaimed, and George laughed.

"Yes, dear. They're gone," he said.

Katherine shook her head and sighed, "Don't joke around, George. I'm very moody," she stated.

There was a loud tapping at the window, and they both looked over to seen an unfamiliar barn owl.

George got off the bed and walked over to the window, letting the owl in.

"Must be from Ron or Ginny," he said, taking the roll of parchment off the bird's legs. "They can't use Hedwig anymore, she stands out the most," he said.

The owl hooted and flew off in to the darkness. George shut the window and unrolled the parchment, reading the short letter.

"Maybe we should have the kids come spend the weekend here or something. We have the extra room," Katherine said, before looking over at George.

She frowned, "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

Geroge looked up from the parchment, his eyes wide and face pale. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Katherine began to panic, "George! What happened? Is it the kids? Is it Mum and Dad?" she asked, getting up from the bed.

George cleared his throat, "It's from Lupin. Kat," he started, unable to finish

"GEORGE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" she shouted, as she went from panic mode to freak out mode.

"Honey, the Dark Mark was spotted over Hogwarts. Some of the Death Eaters got in, but the kids are okay.." he said, but Katherine knew there was more.

"Oh George, who is it?" she asked.

"Dumbledore," he said softly.

Katherine sat down on the edge of the bed, and started to cry.

Everything was going to change now. They were doomed.


	21. Chapter 21

Kinda long, but I'm trying to catch up. I've ignored this story and I feel so bad for doing that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after the funeral of Professor Dumbeldore, the Order went into full battle plan mode. They went to every home of each Order member, making sure that it was safe in case of an attack. Hogwarts was closed until further notice, which meant that the kids were home. Sadly, Harry was sent back to live with his horrible Aunt and Uncle. The Weasley's and Hermione were told not to write or send anything to Harry, now that his life was in danger.

It was the frist week of June, and the news of Dumbeldore's death still raged on. A week had past, and suddenly every wizarding newspaper had their own version of what happened the night he died. Fred and George were busy, trying to keep their shop opened during this time of panic. Now that the Dumbeldore was dead, the talk of war was constant. It felt real. Not that it didn't three years previously, when Voldemort returned the night Cedric Diggory was killed. But then again, no one believed it, until he was spotted in the Ministry the year after that.

Katherine was sitting on the sofa, while Nymphadora Tonks, set charms on the windows and doors of the house. George came down the stairs, dressed for day. Both Tonks and Katherine looked over at him, and waved. George nodded, and went over to the sofa. Bending down, he kissed Katherine.

"What is she doing?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Setting up some sort of charm. It's supposed to keep people from looking into the house, I think," she said, as Tonks fought with the curtains.

George sighed, "Are you sure she knows what she's doing?" he asked.

There was a loud crash and both George and Katherine looked over. Tonks had managed to pull the entire set of curtains down, making her fall to the floor.

"I'm alright!" she cried, giving them the thumbs up.

George looked at Katherine, and shook his head.

"Maybe we can leave her here, while we go," he suggested, as Tonks untangled herself from the curtains.

Katherine shook her head, "Kingsley said that we need a member of the Order to accompany us, if we leave the house," she said.

She pulled herself off the sofa and walked over to Tonks, who was trying to put the curtains back up on the window.

"But, I'm a member of the Order. I don't see why I can't do it," he said, as Katherine pointed her wand to the curtains.

Tonks sighed, "George, I was sent here to just take you both to St. Mungo's and back. You think I really want to watch out for _you_?" she asked, jokingly.

Katherine sighed, "Enough. We're going to be late!" she said, walking over to the fireplace.

Two hours later, Katherine and George were escorted back home by Tonks. After a quick check of the house, Tonks said her goodbyes and left.

"God, six more weeks of this, and I'll be able to see my own feet," Katherine said, as she sat down on the sofa.

George took a seat on the edge of the coffee table, and pulled Katherine's foot onto his lap. Removing her shoe, he started to rub the heels of her feet. Katherine closed her eyes and sighed, as the pressure from all the weight she had put on them, died away.

"Thank you, George. That feels wonderful," she said.

He smirked at her, and she smiled softly. They were both quiet for a while, as George rubbed both her feet. Katherine sat on the sofa in deep thought, thinking of everything. She was thinking about the possibilty of George and herself fighting in the war, when George interuppted her thoughts.

"You alright, Love?" he asked, concerned.

Katherine looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking," she said.

Sitting up, Katherine pulled one of the couch pillows behind her back and sighed.

"George, I need you to do something for me," she said finally, placing her hands on her stomach.

Before George could reply, Katherine spoke.

"When Death Eaters start patrolling Diagon Alley, I want you and Fred to close the shop. I can't have you both running it, while the chances of getting killed are so high. If you don't tell Fred, I will," she said.

George looked at her, stunned, and she continued.

"I'd feel alot safer if you were home with me and the baby. And I'd feel much better knowing that my family is somewhat safe and not within the ten feet of death. So you can be mad at me, and tell all your friends that I've got you whipped or something silly, but I'm doing this for your own safety," Katherine said.

She let out a sigh, and looked up at him, waiting for him to start bickering and complaining. But instead, he did something shocking. He was nodding and smiling.

"There's nothing I would rather do, then to spend time with you and the baby," he said.

He then stood up and helped Katherine off the sofa, and they started walking up the stairs.

"Maybe we can work on baby number two?" he suggested.

In return, he got a slap upside the head.


	22. Chapter 22

It was two weeks before Harry's birthday and the wedding. The Order had a full plan ready and set a few days before then, in order to get Harry from the Dursley's home to the Burrow. George would be one of twelve Order members, who would be taking part. The risks of death were high for this task, and Katherine worried constantly about it.

George was at work, while Katherine stayed at home with Tonks. It was a joy having Tonks around the last couple of days, since they were almost close in age. Girl talk was what Katherine needed at a time like this, since everything was so stressful. But today however, Katherine was very cranky and moody. When George left at eight that morning, Katherine felt horrible all over. Her lower back was killing her, and she had a few sharp pains, but thought they were only kicks from the baby.

Tonks was coming back from the loo, when Katherine felt another sharp pain. Hiding the pain she felt, she turned to Tonks.

"Can you call George? Tell him to come home for a bit?" she asked, as Tonks went to close the curtians.

Tonks looked at her and frowned, "Sure, Kat. Is everything okay?" she asked.

Katherine nodded and stood up slowly, "Yeah. I think we should have lunch together, thats all. Also tell him that if Fred and Lee can close the shop down for an hour or so, they can come too," she said.

Making her way towards the stairs, she hand one hand clutching the railing, and the other on her stomach.

"I'll be in the loo," she shouted down, as she started towards the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, Katherine gripped the counter top and began to breathe heavily. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Mummy's not ready, sweetie. Stop doing this, and just stay in there a little longer, _But Katherine knew right away, that the baby wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts. Another sharp pain hit her, and she bent down, clutching the counter top until her fingers were white.

"I wonder if this is what the Cruciatus Curse feels like," she said bitterly, as she stood up slowly.

Katherine heard someone come in from the fireplace and automatically felt some relief.

"GEORGE!" she shouted, feeling as though she could cry at that moment.

Footsteps could be heard running up the steps and down the hallway, and Katherine waited. The bathroom door swung open, and there stood George, dressed in his magenta work robes. He had the look of worry and fear on his face, and Katherine let out a shaky sigh.

"What's wrong? Tonks said you were acting strange," he said, stepping into the bathroom.

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, when she felt something warm and wet run down her legs. Looking down she stopped breathing, and started to panic.

"That's what's wrong," she said, pointing to the puddle on the floor.

George looked down at it and frowned, "You had to pee?" he asked, looking at her.

Katherine felt a strong contraction, stronger than the pains she felt before. She let out a scream, and George was suddenly at her side, trying to sit her down on the edge of the bathtub. Rubbing her back slowly, Katherine started to breathe hard. Tonks came flying into the bathroom, nearly slipping on the water.

"What happened?" she asked, freaking out.

"My water broke!" Katherine cried, as her eyes filled with tears.

Tonk's hair, which was once blue, had turned snow white to match the coloring of her face. Katherine was gripping George's hand, when another contraction came. Katherine held her breath until her face went red, and let it out once the contraction was over. Then she started to cry, hysterically.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! It's too early! Molly was supposed to be here to tell me what to do, and all that stuff!" she cried, as Tonks went to send a message to the Weasleys and Lupin.

George kissed the side of her head, "It's alright. I'm here and we're going to take you to the hospital and it'll be over before you know it," he said.

Katherine nodded and George helped her up to her feet, and they started walking down the hall to their bedroom. Katherine sat down on the edge of their bed and George went to the closet to get her bag. George handed Katherine her wand, and she muttered a drying spell to her pants. Sticking her wand into the pocket of her hoddie, George took her by the hand and led her downstairs slowly.

When they finally stepped off the last step, they were nearly ambushed by Tonks, Lupin and Bill. Bill gave his yonger brother a hug, and Katherine a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Mate," said Bill, as he took the overnight bag from George.

George gave him a weak smile, "Thanks," he said.

Lupin smiled softly at Katherine, "Bill will floo first to St. Mungo's and tell the head nurse that you are on your way. Then Tonks will go after him, and check that everything is safe. George will take

you next and then I will follow," he said.

Katherine nodded and Bill went to the fireplace, and took a small amount of floo powder. Once he was gone, Tonk's followed a few minutes later.

"I'll see you soon," she said, with a smile.

Green flames swallowed Tonk's up and she was gone, leaving Katherine, George and Lupin behind.

Lupin looked at his watch and nodded, "Alright, time to go. Come on," he said, walking them to the fireplace.

George and Katherine stepped inside and Lupin handed George some floo powder. He then stepped back and nodded.

"I'll be right behind you both, now go!" he nearly shouted.

George threw down the floo powder, "St. Mungo's!" he shouted.

The green flames flew up, making it uneasy to see Lupin's face. Katherine held onto George tightly and held her breath. It only took several seconds, and when Katherine opened her eyes. She was greeted by Bill and Tonks, who smiled at them.

"Okay, Kat is signed in and the family's in the waitingroom," Bill said, as George and Katherine stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'll wait here for Remus, I know where to find you," Tonks said.

George, Katherine and Bill nodded, and Tonks gave Katherine a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Kat. I hope it's a girl," she said, with a soft smile.

George put his arm around Katherine and they started walking after Bill and one of the nurses.


	23. Chapter 23

Katherine laid in her hospital bed, clutching the bed sheets and George's hand, as another contraction overcame her. When it subsided, she let out all the air she was holding and sank back against the pillow. George, who was standing next to her, pushed her hair back off her face

"I hate this so much," she said, panting.

"You're doing really good, Kat," George said, kissing her hand.

There was a knock on the door, and Ginny pushed it open slightly. She smiled softly at her older brother and sister-in-law.

"Can I come in?" she asked, afraid that Katherine would snap at her, with all the hormones running wild.

But Katherine nodded, "Of course, Gin. Come sit," she said, patting the spot on her right.

Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down, taking Katherine's other hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, shyly.

"I feel like I'm being tortured with the Cruciatus, but other than that, I guess okay. Is everyone out in the waiting room?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. Mum's gone crazy, asking every nurse and Medi-Witch what is taking so long to get any information about you. Hermione's here too, along with Luna. We were practicing spells, when Tonk's Patronus came to the house. Mum nearly had a heart attack right then and there, until Ron got her to calm down," she said.

Katherine giggled, "Well, tell them that I'm okay. It'll be a few hours before anything really happens," she said.

Ginny gave her a hug and went over to George, "Fred's outside the door," she said, giving him a hug.

As Ginny walked out the door, Fred came walking in, with a huge grin on his face.

"I hear that my niece or nephew is on the way, is this correct?" he asked, making Katherine groan.

"Fred, please don't do anything silly right now," she begged, as her husband's twin stood at the end of her bed.

"I would never do such a thing. Having you yell at me, is the last thing I want," he said, with a smirk.

George shook his head, while Katherine closed her eyes. Fred sighed and tugged at his work robes.

"I do hope you name your first born after me. It's quite obvious that I'm going to be the coolest Uncle for the kid," he said, making George chuckle.

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but instead a scream came out. Fred jumped back from the bed, as if he were the reason why she was screaming. George stood up from his spot and Katherine grabbed his hand, squeezing it until his fingers were white. When the contraction passed, she felt against his shoulder, crying.

"What happened?" Fred asked, not moving anywhere near the bed.

"A CONTRACTION HAPPENED YOU ARSE!" Katherine shrieked.

Fred nodded, "I think it would be best if I just went into the waiting room," he said.

George nodded and Fred quickly ran for the door, nearly running into Ginny.

"What did you do to her, Fred!" Ginny cried, as they both ran down the hall.

"Nothing! It was the kid's fault!" Fred shouted, hysteria filling his voice.

George turned back to his wife, who was crying and panting at the same time. Kissing her forehead, he laid her back against the thin pillow and rubbed her belly.

"George, I really want this to stop. Can't they give me anything to stop the pain? I feel like I'm being split in half," she cried.

"I can call the Medi-Witch, as see what they can do," he said, as Katherine nodded.

"Please Geroge!" she cried, as tears ran down her face.

George gave her a quick kiss and got up from the bed. He walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway. Leaning against the wall, George ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. This was going to be a very long day.


	24. Chapter 24

It was an emotional, chaotic, and stressful 36 hours, for Katherine, George and the entire Weasley family. Katherine managed to yell at every nurse that came into the room, promised to hex George into the next century if he ever touched her again, and broke down into tears several times. As she was delivering their baby, she managed to break his hand, as she screamed and pushed the child out of her. But it was all worth it, when Samantha Ginevera Weasley made her grand arrival into the world.

Born at 5:25 on the 12th of July, the entire Weasley family knew right away, that she would be the most spoiled grandbaby. Samantha came out with the trademark red hair and looked just like her mother. A hour after her birth, Katherine laid in her hospital bed asleep, as George carried his daughter out to meet the rest of her family. Molly bursted into tears, as Arthur tried to calm her down. But he too, had tears in his eyes. Fred walked over to his twin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, while peering down at his niece.

"Wow, she's a beauty," he said, in awe.

Ginny and Hermione came running over and immediatley began to "oohh" and "aww" over the tiny infant.

"George, she's lovely! Just like Katherine!" Ginny said, as she looked down at her niece.

George smiled, for he found it hard to believe that he was responsible for creating something so precious and beautiful. Tears filled his eyes, as he lookd at his twin and baby sister.

"Katherine and I want you to be her godparents, if that's alright?" he asked, looking from Fred to Ginny.

Ginny shrieked and threw her arms around Hermione's neck, nearly knocking her over.

"HERMIONE! I'M GOING TO BE HER GODMUM!" she shouted, as Hermione covered her ears.

Fred laughed, "How else will she learn to pull pranks, Gred?" he asked.

Ginny gave George a kiss on the cheek and ran to Molly, telling her the exciting news. George walked over to the rest of his family so they could crowd around him and catch a glimpse at the newest addition to the family. Molly choked back a sob, as George handed his daughter over to her.

"Oh Georgie, she's beautiful!" she cried, as she brushed her fingers across Samantha's face.

"What''d you guys name her?" Ron asked, as Hermione took a seat next to him.

"Samantha. Samantha Ginevera Weasley," he announced.

Suddenly, Ginny began to cry, startling George and the rest of the family. He walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Gin, why are you crying?" he asked, as Ginny sobbed.

"T-That's the m-m-most sweetest thing..I-I've ever h-heard," Ginny said, as she hiccuped.

George chuckled and kissed his sister on the forehead, and walked over over to their parents. Arthur stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, George." he said, as his eyes filled up with tears.

George pulled his father into a hug, "Thank you, Dad," he said.

After a few more minutes, George took Samantha back into Katherine's room, and settled down into a chair near the bed. Katherine woke up several moments later, and looked over at her husband and smiled softly.

"Did you take her out to meet everyone?" she asked, yawning.

George looked up from Samantha and nodded, making Katherine smile. Standing up, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Katherine sat up slowly, wincing in pain as she moved. When she was situated, George handed Samantha over to her.

Together, the new parents sat side by side and watched as their daughter slept.

George kissed Katherine softly on the head, "I love you," he whispered.

Katherine looked up at him and smiled, "I love you, too," she replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Katherine walked into the kitchen of the Burrow, holding Samantha in her arms. At a week old, she was starting to show her mischevious side. While Katherine worried constantly over her daughter, Fred and George found it hilarious. Tonight was the night that the Order would resuce Harry from the Dursley's home. All morning long, Katherine walked around the house, muttering and cleaning.

After dinner, George took Katherine and Samantha outside. As they walked, George carried Sam in one arm, while the other was wrapped around Katherine's almost slim waist.

"Kat, you need to calm down," said George, as they sat down on the grass.

"George, don't tell me to calm down. I have every right to be nervous for you and the others. Flying on broomsticks in the form of Harry! Such a silly idea! Great way to get killed too, from what I hear!" she ranted, as George rocked Samantha to sleep.

"Kat, enough! We can't just leave Harry that house all alone!" he said, as Katherine huffed.

"Well, I really don't like the idea of my husband going out with the risk of him getting killed it so hight!" Katherine shot back, and Geroge knew that she won the arguement.

"And it's bad enough that Ron, Hermione and Fleur are going now too!" she added on, before standing up.

George stood up as well and followed her back towards the house, where they were greeted by Tonks, Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody. Katherine took Samantha from George and greeted everyone, before stroming into the livingroom. Tonks and Ginny quickly followed, and Lupin turned to George.

"Is she alright?" he asked, and George sighed.

"Obviously not," he said, and Lupin nodded.

Several moments later, Bill, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Kingsley and Mundungus Fletcher arrived. Mrs. Weasley called Tonks out to the kitchen and allowed them to go over their plan once again. As everyone got ready to leave, Katherine and Ginny came out into the kitchen to say goodbye. Ginny tearfully hugged her brothers and her father , as they grabbed their brooms.

George walked over to Katherine, who held Samantha in her arms. Samantha looked up at her father, and held her hand out to him. George took it and kissed it softly.

"Be good for your mum, Sammy," he said, as the baby cooed.

Katherine began to cry silently, and George kissed her softly.

"Just be careful, George. Okay? Don't be a smartass and try to fight anyone off, okay?" she begged, and he nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it, and we'll go to bed and wake up tomorrow as if nothing happened," George promised, as Samantha began to whimper.

George took Samantha in his arms and kissed her head, "I'll be back in a little while, Sammy. Daddy will be home soon, " he promised, as Samantha cried.

George quickly handed her back to Katherine, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He kissed Katherine again, "I love you," he said, before he turned to walk away.

Katherine followed Molly and Ginny outside to watch them leave.One by one, they watched as each member disapparated from their spots. George and Lupin were last, as Tonks and Ron disapparated. Katherine held up Samantha's chubby arm and waved it at George.

"Say "bye bye" Sammy," she said, as she choked on sobs.

She looked up at George and mouthed, "I love you, too,".

With a small smile, Lupin and George were gone.


	26. Chapter 26

There was a loud crash from outside, making the three Weasley women run to the backdoor. Molly and Ginny began to scream, running down the backsteps, leaving Katherine by the door with the baby. Harry and Hagrid had returned, to Katherine's dissapointment. It wasn't that she hated Harry. She was glad that he was okay, but all she could think about was George.

"Harr. You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Molly, as Harry stood up.

"What do you mean? They're not back yet?" he asked, panting.

Katherine turned back into the kitchen, praying softly to herself. Ron and Tonks were supposed to be back first, but their portkey returned with out them. When Arthur and Fred didn't show up, Molly began to panic. Since Harry and Hagrid were third, that ment George and Remus were next, if they made it. Katherine glanced down at her sleeping daughter and sighed, feeling uncomfortable.

"MUM!" Ginny shouted from outside.

Katherine quickly ran back to the door, when she saw a blue light appear. As it grew larger and darker, Katherine saw Remus and George appear. Letting out a sigh of relief, Katherine looked down at Samantha.

"Daddy's home!" she whispered, before looking back up.

Her smile quickly slipped off her face, and her stomach lurched. Something was wrong. Remus was supporting George, who was unconscious and covered in blood. Katherine let out a scream, running down the steps quickly. Ginny quickly rushed to her sister-in-law and took Samantha from her, so that Katherine could go to George's side.

"What happened?! George!" Katherine cried, as Harry ran forward to seize his legs.

She and Molly followed, as Remus and Harry carried George into the house and through the kitchen. Laying him out on the sofa in the livingroom, Katherine and Molly quickly rushed to his side. As Molly went to work, Katherine turned to Remus.

"What happened, Remus!" she shouted, as tears rolled down her face.

Ginny was standing at the side of the couch, when she gasped. Katherine quickly turned around and saw it. One of George's ears was missing, and the side of his head and neck was drenched in blood. Molly went to work quickly, trying to stop the bleeding, as Remus took Harry into the kitchen.

Katherine was holding onto George's hand, crying softly.

"Oh George! What did they do to you?" she asked, as she rubbed his arm.

Molly conjured up medical supplies with her wand. Katherine could hear the others arriving outside, but Katherine didn't care. Ginny placed Samantha in the small crib near the sofa, and ran out to see who'd survived. Harry returned to the livingroom moments later, to check up on George.

"How is he?" he asked, as Molly shook her head.

"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed with Dark Magic. But it could've been worse, much worse. He's lucky to be alive," she said, as Katherine silently cried.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank god."

Seconds later, Arthur ran into the livingroom, with Fred right behind him. Molly stood up and let out a cry, running to her husband.

"Arthur! Oh thank goodness!" she sobbed, as she kissed his cheek.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, as he dropped to his knees beside George.

Fred stood behind the sofa, gaping at his twin. He was at a lost for words, unable to believe what he was seeing. George began to stir, making Molly rush over.

"How are you feeling, Georgie?" she asked, as George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"What's happened to him? Is he affected by the curse?" Fred asked, looking terrified.

"Saintlike," George repeated, opening his eyes, looking at his brother. "You see..I'm holy. _Holey, _Fred, geddit?"

Molly let out a sob, and Katherine cried harder. Out of all the times to joke, George picked this one. Fred's once pale face filled with color.

"Pathetic. Real pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor, you go for _holey?" _

George grinned at his sobbing mother, "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum," he said.

Looking around, he spotted Harry and smiled.

"Hi, Harry- you are the real Harry, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," he said, moving closer to the sofa.

George nodded, "Good, good. At least you got back alright. Why aren't Ron and Bill around my sickbed?" he asked.

"Because, they're not back yet," Katherine said, and George finally looked at her.

George fell silent and stopped grinning. Ginny and Harry stepped out of the livingroom and went into the backyard with the others. Fred went over to get Samantha from the crib, while Molly and Arthur went into the kitchen. Katherine helped George sit up slowly, making him groan in pain. Setting the pillows against the arm of the couch, Katherine laid him back down and he smiled at her.

"Am I still as attractive as I was when you married me, now that I have one ear?" he asked. 

Katherine just looked at him and began to cry again, and George stopped smiling. Pulling her down onto his chest, he kissed the top of her head and she sobbed.

"I thought you were dead!" she wailed, as Fred sat in the corner, holding Samantha.

"I'm not though. Just short of one ear," he joked, making Katherine cry harder.

"S'not funny George! Maybe in ten years it'll be funny, but right now it's not!" she said, sitting up.

Blood was covering the side of her face, along with her hair. Fred walked over to them and handed Samantha to his twin.

"Someone wants to see you," he said, as George took his daughter.

Fred ruffled Katherine's hair before he took a seat on the coffee table. George looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled softly, while Fred chuckled.

"I'm not sure how she's gonna react, when she realizes that her dad only has one ear," Fred said, making Katherine sigh.

"She'll probably find it wicked or something. I'll be cooler than all the other dad's, and all the other kids will wish that their dad's were cool like me," he said, making Katherine smile softly.

As Fred and George cracked jokes, Molly and Arthur walked back into the house, with everyone behind them.

Automatically, they stopped laughing. Katherine turned around to face them, and saw the sadness in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, as he looked at everyone, as they entered the room. "What's happened?" Who's--?"

"Mad-Eye," said Arthur. "Dead."

Katherine gasped as the twins looked at each other in shock. Tonks was crying silently into her handkerchief, and Katherine quickly went to her side. Katherine knew how close she and Mad-Eye were. She was his favorite. His protegee at the Ministry. Wrapping her arm around Tonk's shoulders, Katherine hugged her tightly. She walked her over to the sofa and sat her down, before taking a seat on the arm.

"S'okay, Tonks. I know, I know," she said, as Tonks sobbed.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, and some glasses. With a wave of his wand, Bill sent all thirteen glasses soaring through the room, holding the fourteenth alof.

"Mad-Eye" he said, as they all raised their glasses.

"Mad-Eye" they all said, before drowning their drinks.

As they went back to their talk of what went wrong, Katherine excused herself and took Samantha upstairs, claiming that it was her bedtime. Thirty minutes later, as everyone left to go home, George walked upstairs and into his old bedroom. Katherine was already dressed in her pajamas, putting Samantha down into the crib. He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, looking down at the baby.

"How was she?" he asked, as Katherine turned around to face him.

"Okay I guess. She ate and Ginny played with her, but I think she sensed that something was wrong," Katherine said, as she led George over to one of the beds.

George changed into his pajamas and cleaned the rest of the blood that stained the side of his head, before climbing into bed next to his wife. Wrapping his arm around Katherine's waist, his kissed her softly.

"I'm just so glad you're alright," she said, as tears fell from her eyes again.

George gave her waist a squeezed and rubbed her back. He was glad that this night was over, and that they managed to accomplish their goal, even if he lost an ear.


	27. Chapter 27

The days that followed the death of Mad-Eye, still held the shock over the house. Molly was busy putting together the plans for Harry's birthday and the wedding, with the hell of Katherine. Ginny helped as well, but she was more interested in what her older brother and two best friends were up to. Katherine was busy helping Molly with the final preparations for Harry's birthday, when Samantha woke up from her nap.

"George, can you please take the baby? Katherine asked, as George got ready to leave the kitchen.

"Kat, I have to help Fred and Dad with someting," he said, and Katherine groaned.

"George, please! Just five minutes! She probably needs her diaper to be changed. Can you just do that?" she asked, as she went back to cleaning the good plates for dinner that night.

George went to Samantha and picked her up from the tiny cot, that Arthur had conjured up earlier in the day.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" George asked, as he rocked her in his arms.

Molly returned from upstairs and dismissed Katherine, and started cleaning the dishes. Katherine dried her hands on a towel and walked over to George, taking Samantha from him.

"Go, get out," Katherine said, as she walked out into the yard.

George groaned and went to find his Arthur and Fred, while Katherine tried to calm down her crying daughter. After an hour, Samantha fell asleep and Katherine took her upstairs and put her in the crib. Showering and changing into a green summer dress, Katherine quietly left the bedroom and went backdown to the kitchen. Charlie had arrived, and Molly was trying force him into the chair. She then announced that he was going to get a proper haircut, which made Katherine giggle.

Ginny and Hermione helped carry the plates and silverware outside, as Molly began to bring the food out. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns, with the number 17 etched on. Hermione sent large purple and gold streamers onto the trees and bushes from her wand, as Ron complemented her.

Molly brought out the cake, a beach-ball-sized Snitch, using her wand to set the cake on the table.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, in shock.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she said, as she disappeared back into the kitchen with Ginny.

Katherine set a baskets of napkins down on the table, while Fleur's parents chatted with Harry and Ron. George walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her wasit, making her jump.

"Fred and I are going down to get everyone," he said, as Katherine fixed the place settings.

"Okay," she said, busy with her work.

George took the forks out of her hand, and set them down on a plate. Turning Katherine around, he sighed.

"Please don't be mad at me," he begged, as Katherine avoided eye contact with him.

"I'm not mad at you," she said, and George sighed.

"Then look at me," he said, slightly hurt and annoyed at the same time.

Katherine did so, and right away tried to keep herself from smiling. George sniggered and kissed her forehead.

"Just look out for each other, George. Don't lose your ear, or any other parts of your body," she said, as he kissed her.

"I'll try not, too," he said, before walking off with Fred.

By seven, all the guests had arrived. Tonks, who was still upset over the loss of Mad- Eye, looked radiant. Katherine hugged Remus, but notice that he looked rather unhappy. Instead of questioning him, Katherine sent George to get Samantha, while she helped Molly bring the rest of the food outside. The guests moved outside as well, and sat at the table, talking. George came downstairs, just as Katherine walked back into the kitchen.

"She just woke up," George said, with a smile.

Katherine laughed, "Sure George," she said, as she kissed Samantha on the forehead.

Together, they both walked outside and took a seat at the table, next to Charlie and Fred. Charlie and Hagrid were talking about a dragon that Hagrid had sent to him years before.

"We call her Norberta now," Charlie said, with a laugh.

"Wha- Norbert's a girl?" Hagrid asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" Hermion asked, as she took a seat between Harry and Ron.

"They're more vicious, " he said, making George snort.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice, "I wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy," he said.

They all looked over at Molly, who was having a conversation with Madame Delacour, while glancing at the gate, repeatedly.

"I think we should start without Arthur," she said, "He must've been help up at- oh!"

Everyone turned and looked at the streak of light, that came flying across the yard, and onto the table. It turned into a bright silver weasel, which stood on it's hind legs and spoke with Arthur's voice.

"Minister of Magic is coming with me,"

Then the Patronus dissolved into thin air. and Remus quickly stood up.

"We should've be here," he said, "Harry- I'm sorry- I'll explain another time," he said.

Harry just nodded, unable to speak. Remus seized Tonk's by the wrist and pulled up from the table and over the fence. They both climbed over and vanished from sight, leaving everyone in shock. Molly looked bewildered, and Katherine began to worry.

"George, what's going on?" she asked, as Samantha began to whimper.

George shook his head, "I don't know," he said.

"The Minister- but why?- I don't understand-" Molly said, but it was too late to discuss the matter.

Arthur had appeared out of thin air by the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour. Katherine watched as they walked towards the table, wondering what the Minister wanted. He apologized for intruding and said that he need to speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. When they went into the house, Katherine shook her head.

"What the bloody hell?" she asked, as Charlie offered to hold Samantha. Katherine handed her over and shok her head.

"I hate that man, I don't know why. I just really hate him," she said, grabbing a roll from the basket in front of her.

Once the Scrimgeour left, the kids returned and sat down at the table. Molly announced that it was time to eat, even though everyone wondered what had happened. Katherine took Samantha back from Charlie and held her in one arm, as she ate. When Fred asked what the Minister had wanted, the kids said that it had to do with Dumbeldore's will. There were no more questions after that. After dinner, cake was served and Harry received his gifts.

"Okay, time to clear up," Molly said, afterwards.

Ron, Harry and Hermione brought in the silverware and dishes, while Bill and Charlie cleared out the tables and chairs. Ginny and Gabrielle cleared off the bushes and tress, and were sent to bed.

"Kat, why don't you take the baby and get ready for bed? Fred and I can get the rest of this," George said, as Katherine cleaned off the table.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as she held Samantha in one arm, while she used the other to control her wand.

George nodded, "I'm sure. Besides, you have to get up early to get ready," he said.

Katherine nodded, "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit," she said, as she walked towards the house.

After bidding everyone goodnight and wishing Harry and happy birthday, Katherine went up to the bedroom and fed Samantha, before setting her into the crib. Changing into her pajamas, Katherine climbed into bed and within minutes she was asleep. It was half past midnight, when George finally came in, quietly kissing his daughter on the forehead, before changing. As he slipped into bed, Katherine rolled over and wrapped her arms around his wasit, before setting her head on his chest.

George kissed her shoulder and settled down under the blankets, before falling asleep as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Very long update!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katherine, Ginny and Gabrielle were up by six-thirty the next morning. Fleur was a nervous wrecking, yelling in French, as she was sent into the loo for a bath. Ginny and Katherine grunted their good mornings, as they got their things ready. Katherine fed Samantha, before waking George up.

"I have to get into the shower, before Fleur has a fit," she informed him, as he looked up at her through cracked eyes.

"Okay," he yawned, rolling over.

"I'm leaving you in charge of Samantha, so you better get up if she cries," Katherine said, grabbing her dressing gown off the back of the chair.

After a quick shower, Katherine changed into her under garments and pulled her dressing gown over her body. She was shocked to see that her body looked almost like it had, before she'd gotten pregnant. Katherine was disgusted by the little extra fat she had on her midsection, but none the less, she was pleased that she didn't look like a cow. By noon, the bridesmaids were dressed in their gowns. When Katherine pulled the dress on, she gasped at how huge it was on her. It was made to fit a whale! Molly had to do a quick alteration before going downstairs to check on the others.

It was Katherine and Ginny's job to make sure that the boys stayed out of the bedroom, and to keep Fleur sane until four. Katherine left the room at one, to get Samantha ready. Heading into the bedroom, she found Samantha lying in her crib, wide awake.

"Oh Sweetie! Did Daddy leave you in here all alone" she asked, picking her daughter up.

Setting her onto the changing table, Katherine changed her diaper and took the lime green summer dress out of trunk. After putting a fresh diaper on, Katherine pulled the dress over Samantha's head and zipped up the back, before picking her up.

"I guess Mummy will have to yell at Daddy later for leaving you," she said, as she went back into the bedroom where Ginny and Fleur were locked in.

By three, the girls could see the guests arriving. Ginny opened the window to let some air in, and groaned.

"Oh no, Auntie Muriel!" she moaned, making Katherine groan as well.

"Who iz dis, Muriel you speek of?" Fleur asked, confused.

"The most horrible person in the world," Ginny started, and Katherine nodded.

"She has nothing nice to say, so don't get insulted if she says something mean to you," she said, and Fleur nodded, but was still confused.

Katherine stood by the window, and watched as Fred and George greeted the guests. Harry and Ron were also with them, though Harry was in total camouflage. He had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion earlier that morning, after Fred used a Summoning Charm to steal some hairs from a boy from the local village, Ottery St. Catchpole.

There was a knock on the door and Molly stepped in, dressed in a brand-new set of amethyst-colored robes, with a matching hat. Katherine turned to her and smiled, as did Ginny.

"Oh you look lovely, Molly," Katherine said, as Ginny nodded in agreement.

Molly blushed, "Thank you, girls. Now, it's time to go downstairs, the ceremony is about to start, and we have to line up," she said.

Ginny, Gabrielle and Katherine helped Fleur down the stairs, holding her train up. Katherine held Samantha in on arm, while she held her flowers in the other. Once they were near the back door, Molly took Samantha and handed her over to Hermione, who was ready to head out. Molly and Arthur stood first in the line, as they headed down towards the tent. The chatter that took place within, quickly died down, and everyone turned around in their seats. Molly and Arthur made their way up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives.

Seconds later, Fleur and BIll were declared husband and wife, as a shower of silver stars fell upon them. Fred and George led a round of applause, as the balloons overhead burst, as birds of paradise adn tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them. Everyone stood up, and the chairs turned into tables and the marquee vanished. Katherine walked over to Hermione and took Samantha from her, thanking her. As she, Ron and Harry went off to sit with Ginny and Luna at one table, Katherine made her way towards her husband.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said, kissing her softly.

Katherine giggled and took a seat next to him, while Katherine cooed. Sitting at the table with them, were Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie, and several other relatives, that Katherine did not know. After an hour of sitting, Tonks took Samantha from Katherine and demanded that she and George go out for spin on the dance floor. George took his wife by the hand and led her out, walking past Ron and Hermione.

"I'm so glad this wedding is over!" Katherine said, as they danced.

George laughed, "Who says there wont be anymore?" he asked, as he twirled her.

Katherine wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shrugged, "At least there wont be one for another few years," she said.

They continued to dance, laughing and joking as they went. Fred had taken Ginny out on the dance floor, only to be yelled at when he stepped on her toes. George twirled Katherine one more time, before something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor.Gracefully it landed on the dance floor, a gleaming lynx. Those near it, including Katherine, George, Fred and Ginny- stopped in mid-dance. The Patronus's mouth opened wide, and spoke in the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." _

Everything went slow at that moment, as Katherine and George stood their in shock. Suddenly, people began to realized what _They _ment, as the silver cat vanished. Silence spread outward in the canopy, as people looked at each other. Then suddenly, someone screamed. Katherine flinched, and George took her by the hand. All around them, people began to run in different directions, Disapparating. The protective enchantments around the Burrow, had broke. It was then, that Katherine remember Samantha, and began to panic.

"George! George! Samantha!!" she shouted, as they were being pushed.

Katherine then saw the masked figures appearing in the crowd, and Katherine began to cry. George pulled her by the hand and they both ran towards the table, where they had left Samantha. But she was not there. Neither were Tonks and Remus, as they were fighting off the Death Eaters.

"Where's my baby!" Katherine shouted, as she cried.

George pulled her along, his wand out and ready just in case. By then, Ron, Hermione and Harry were gone, but no one noticed. George spotted Fred sending Ginny back to the house with Gabrielle, then turning back to fight. Bill and Charlie were standing near one end of the canopy, shouting out spells.

"_Levicorpus!!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Nearly dragging her, George took Katherine up the hill to the house, and inside. Katherine tried to run back out, but George pushed her back.

"George! NO! Samantha's probably still out there!" she screamed, as she fought with him.

Just then, Luna came running out of the livingroom, calling their names.

"Katherine? George?" her sweet voice filled their ears, as both looked over at her.

Katherine let out a loud sob, and rushed over to the girl. For in her arms, she held Samantha. George couldn't help but hug the girl, thanking her. Katherine took Samantha and held her tightly, as she checked to see if she was even alive. Samantha looked up at a her Mother and simply blinked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh Luna, thank you!" Katherine cried, as she kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Tonks handed her to me, once they came. I tried looking for you, but I was sent up to the house by Mrs. Weasley," she said, as Katherine wiped the tears off her face. 

George kissed Katherine on the head and touched his daugther's face softly. There was a loud scream from outside, and everyone jumped. George grabbed his wand off the table and ran outside, leaving the girls alone.

"Luna, you and your father must go! Now!" Ginny said, pulling Luna by the arm.

Katherine was about to take Fleur and Gabrielle into the livingroom, when Arthur and Molly ran in through the back door.

"_Stupefy!" _

_"Tarantallegra!" _

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George came flying through the backdoor, slamming it shut behind them. Molly and Billy went to check on the others, while George went to Katherine. He had several cuts on his hands and face, but alive.

"What's happened?" she asked, as George hugged her.

"We're okay. Everyone managed to get out before anything happened," he said.

"Are they gone?" Ginny asked, running into the kitchen.

Charlie nodded, "For now, but we're being watched," he said.

Katherine didn't say a word, and she held Samantha a little closer to her. Kissing her on the head, she allowed George to lead her into the livingroom. Sitting down on the sofa, Katherine looked down at her child and shook her head.

"I won't leave you, ever again. I promise," she said, rocking Samantha in her arms.


	29. Chapter 29

In the months that followed the events at the Burrow, were filled with fear and stress. With the constant watch of Death Eaters, it was hard to communicate with anyone outside of the family. No one knew where Ron, Harry and Hermione went, and everyday someone was missing. Many people began to flee, after the Ministry set out a new law to remove Muggles from Hogwarts and the wizarding world all together. When Severus Snape was named as Headmaster at Hogwarts, many people began to withdraw their children from the school.

Death Eaters were given teaching jobs at Hogwarts, leaving everyone to imagine what would take place in the classroom. Besides jobs, they also took watch posts in Hogsmead. Katherine knew that Diagon Alley would be next. Living in constant panic for her husband, Katherine demanded that George check in every hour on the dot. Living at home alone during the day also became too much for Katherine to handle. She eventually went to Burrow during the work hours the shop. Tonks couldn't come to visit anymore, now that she was pregnant herself.

Ever since the wedding, Katherine refused to let Samantha out of her sight. She took her everywhere and did household chores, while holding her. George eventually stepped in one evening, when Katherine was cooking dinner by the stove. _"Her feet are too close to the pot!" _George cried, as Samantha kicked her feet about. Not only was she driving herself crazy, but even her own husband was having a hard time dealing with her crazy emotions.

It was Saturday morning, when Katherine woke up alone in bed. Rolling over, she glanced at the crib, which was moved into the bedroom the day after the wedding, and saw that it was empty. Sitting up, Katherine quickly threw the sheets off and jumped out of bed. Running down the stairs, she ran into the kitchen, skidding on the floor to a halt. George was sitting at the table, reading the Quibbler. Samantha was on his lap, chewing on her fingers.

Katherine sighed and took a seat at the table, putting her head in her hands.

"George, I seriously think somethings wrong with me,"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Kat." George said, as Samantha began to slap her hands on George's arms.

Katherine sat up and looked at him, "I can't even relax when Samantha isn't in the same room with me! Do you know what just happened when I woke up a few minutes ago?" she asked, as George looked at her.

"I freaked out! I saw that you were gone, along with Samantha and thought the worst! This isn't normal! I have nightmares every single night, I panic when you arrive home several minutes late. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" she shouted.

George and Samantha just stared at her, as Katherine stared back. Getting up, Katherine stormed out of the kitchen and back upstairs into the bedroom. _Way to go, Katherine! Now your husband and daughter think your a raving loon! _She thought as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her head. From her spot, Katherine could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. The door creaked open, and seconds later, the blankets on one side of the bed went up, allowing a chill to hit Katherine's back.

Setting Samantha down between himself and Katherine, George pulled the blankets up over his head as well, and rolled onto his side.

"You don't have to comfort your crazy wife, George," Katherine said, with a huff.

George reached over and took Katherine's hand into his, "I don't think you're crazy," he said.

Katherine looked at him, "George, my outburst in the kitchen just before proves that I'm crazy," she said.

"Kat, stop," he warned, as she fumed.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life living in constant fear, George." she said, softly.

"You wont have to. After all of this is over, everything will go back to being normal. Just with one less evil wizard, breathing down our backsides," he said, as Samantha blew spit bubbles.

George and Katherine looked down at Samantha, as she kicked the sheets up over her. Pulling the sheets down, Katherine sighed.

"Now, what I really think you need to do, is to just relax. Why don't you write to Angelina or Katie? Invite them over to see the baby, or go to there places for a while. If you want, I'll take the baby to the Burrow and spend the day with my Mum," George offered.

Katherine looked over at him, "You would do that?" she asked.

George nodded, "You really need a break from being in the house all day. I don't mind watching the baby for a day. In fact, I'll have Fred and Lee come by and we can watch her," he said.

"I guess I can do that," she said, thinking about it.

"You should. It'll make you feel somewhat better," George said.

Nothing was said for a while, until Samantha began to make a noise. Looking down, they saw that Samantha was chewing on the bedsheets. When she noticed that her parents were looking at her, she began to giggle, tugging the sheets in her chubby hands. Katherine and George laughed, before smothering her chubby face with kisses.


	30. Chapter 30

Katherine returned to her home after a girl's day out with Angeline and Katie. As she opened the door, she gasped. Her one perfectly clean home, was now a disaster. Slowly walking into the house, Katherine closed the door and put her bag and cloak on the hook. Books, couch pillows, bottles and other household items were thrown about. Grabbing her wand, Katherine made her way though the livingroom and saw that the table was knocked over.

_Someone was here_, she thought, as she continued to walk.

Just as Katherine put her foot on the bottom step, she heard a noise from the kitchen. Clutching her wand tightly, she turned on her heel and slowly walked towards the kitchen door. What laid on the other side, was uncertain. Images of her child and husband laying dead on the cold floor, flash though her head. Without another thought, Katherine threw the door opened and held her wand up, ready to shout out a jinx.

But what she saw, made her speechless. Sitting in her highchair, Samantha giggled as her father and uncle made funny faces at her. The kitchen was a disater as well, with pots and pans all over.

"What is going on in here!" Katherine yelled, making the twins jump in fright.

"Kat! You're home!" George said, with a little fear laced in his voice.

red on the other hand, smiled. "Ahh, there's your mummy, ready to kill us both," he said, turning to his niece.

Samantha was covered in the slimey green baby food, along with other unknown substances. But Samantha didn't care, since she was giggling and slapping her hands on the tiny tray to her highchair.

"What have you done to my house!" Katherine shouted, as she looked from her husband to her brother-in-law.

"Ummm, the Nargels did it?" George offered, before Katherine began to shout.

"THAT'S IT! I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AND YOU TURN MY HOUSE INTO A BOMB SITE! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR DAUGHTER, GEORGE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IN HER HAIR? IS THAT BABY FOOD!? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE GET BABY FOOD IN HER HAIR?!" she screamed, leaving the twins and Samantha in shock.

Samantha then began to giggle at her very angry mother, making Fred burst into hysterics. Katherine stormed over to the highchair and unlatched Katherine from the seat, then walked towards the door. But instead of leaving, she turned around to face the twins.

"This house better be clean by the time I come back downstairs. Don't you even think about leaving Fred Weasley! This is your fault, just as much as George's. Not get to work," she snapped, before storming to the upstairs bathroom.

As she filled the bathtub up with water, Samantha sat on the floor, laughing and cooing. Katherine muttered to herself, as she set the towels down on the counter.

"Take the day off from being in the house! Fred and I can watch the baby! Everything's going to be okay! Don't worry!" she said, mimicking George.

Who knew that six hours after he practically shoved her out of the house, that she would return to find it destroyed. Pulling Samantha's dirty clothes off, she placed the four-month old into the warm water, and used the body sponge to wash her off.

"You're father's an idiot, and so is your uncle," she said, as she rubbed the baby soap onto Samantha's chubby arms.

Samantha just cooed, slapping the water. She had no idea what her mother was saying, and she was lucky for it. Once she was clean, Katherine took Samantha out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towel. Taking her back into the nursery, she put a new diaper and a shirt on Samantha. Carrying her back downstairs, she found Fred and George using their wands to clean up the messes they made. Fred was in the kitchen, while George cleaned up the livingroom.

When he heard Katherine coming down the stairs, he looked over at her. Glaring at him, she shook her head, and put Samantha in the playpen. Turning around, she placed both hands on her hips.

"What did you two do for six hours?" she asked, as George set the table in it's upright position.

"It wasn't just us! She did it too!" George said, pointing to Samantha.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Right George! A four-month old caused this much damage in the course of six hours," she said.

George looked away and Katherine sighed, "You said that you'd have this under control! Clearly you didn't!" she said, using her own wand to clear up the books off the floor.

"Katherine, don't start yelling at me! " George snapped, as he picked the baby bottles up off the floor.

"George what do you want me to do? Act as if nothing has happened?" she asked, as George turned on her.

"Look, don't come home and start bitching at everyone! I'm sorry that I'm such a shitty husband and father!" he snapped.

Katherine was taken back, and she started to shake her head. Never had one of their fights gone this far.

"George.. I-" but he cut her off.

"You nag all the time about everything! I wish that for just once, you would stop nagging all the time! You're 20 years old, Kat. Not 50! You shouldn't have to nag at every single thing that goes on in this house!" he shouted.

Katherine just stood their dumbfounded. The last time she and George ever got into a huge fight, where he actually yelled at her, was back at Hogwarts. Katherine wanted to leave with them, and George refused to let her. It ended up in a screaming match in the common room, before Katherine stormed up to the girl's dorms. It took her two weeks to finally puck up the courage to see George, and apologize.

That was two years ago. Time had passed and everyone grew up, for the most part. Fred looked out at them, through the crack of the door. He too was shocked at his own twin's outburst. Samantha was laying in the playpen, chewing on a stuffed teddy bear, oblivious to what was going on before her. Katherine finally came to her senses and blinked for the first time in seconds.

With a simple nod, she quickly ran up the stairs.

"Kat! Kat, I'm sorry!" George shouted, as she disappeared from sight.

The sound of the bedroom door being slammed shut, finally allowed Fred to step out of the kitchen. George stood in his spot, looking at the mess both he and his brother had made.

"Do you want me to clean this up, while you go up there to talk?" Fred asked, standing next to his brother.

George shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You can go back to the shop," he said.

"You're sure?" Fred asked, and George nodded.

"She needs to cool down for a little while,' he said.

Fred nodded and went over to the playpen to say goodbye to Samantha. "Don't worry about them, Sammy. They may be a little bonkers, but they're crazy about each other," he said, as he tickled her feet.

Samantha giggled and Fred laughed, turning to the fireplace. Once he left, George took a seat on the couch and sighed. Everything was getting out of control.


	31. Chapter 31

Later that night, after cleaning the house, George set Samantha in her crib and kissed her goodnight. Turning the light off, George walked down the hall to his own bedroom. Katherine was sitting on the bed, when her husband walked in.George shut the door behind him, and leaned against it, looking at her. Katherine looked away, and George sighed.

Walking to the dresser, George pulled out a clean pair of pajamas and changed into them. After dropping his dirty clothes into the hamper, George pulled the sheets down on the neatly made bed and sat down next to her. After a few minutes, Katherine spoke.

"I think I should move in with my parents," she said softly.

George frowned, "What? Why?" he asked, looking over at her.

Instead of answering, Katherine started to cry.George put his hand on her leg and tried to look at her face, but couldn't due to the dim lighting in the room.

"Kat?" he asked, as she looked up at him.

"Maybe we should get a divorce. Maybe we did this all wrong, George," she said, as George just stared at her in shock.

"A divorce?" he finally managed to get out, after a few minutes.

Katherine looked down at her lap and shrugged, while George just looked at her. Then he started to shake his head,

"No," he said, making her look up at him. "No. I refuse to this. We're not getting a divorce. We're not giving up on this relationship," he said.

"Then what the bloody hell's going on, George! What the hell was that whole, "I'm sorry that I'm such a shitty husband and a father!" crap?" she asked, waving her hands in the air.

George ran his fingers through his hair, " I didn't mean to say that," he said.

"Well you did! You made it sound like I was saying that! But I wasn't! I simply asked you what happened to the house!" Katherine said, as George groaned.

Letting out another sob, Katherine got up and shook her head. "See! I can't even, talk to you with having out make sound effects! I'm sorry that I "nag" all the time, George! But how can I not, when you do this?" she asked.

"Do what? What exactly do I do, Kat? I was spending the day with my daughter and my brother! Why aren't you yelling at Fred too?" he asked.

"BECAUSE FRED ISN'T MY HUSBAND! YOU ARE!" she shouted, before turning away from him.

George sighed, hitting the back of his head against the headboard. Then he crawled over to her side of the bed, and wrapped his arm around her waist, before resting the side of his head against her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and for trashing the house. I'm sorry for being a total arse and for anything else I've done," he said, squeezing her tightly.

"But please don't ask for a divorce, please. It's the last thing I want for us to go through. I can't give you up, Kat," he begged, as she turned around.

Sitting down next to him, Katherine sighed.

"What's happened to us?" she asked, as George sat next to her.

"Life happened, Kat. We got married and had a baby," he said, taking her hand.

"Maybe we did this so fast. We're so young, George!" she cried, as George rubbed her back.

"No maybes, love. Everything happened for a reason." George said, as Katherine sobbed.

Turning to him, Katherine shrugged. "Then why is this happening? Why do we fight and bicker? Why do I nag all the time at you?" she asked.

George shrugged, "Because maybe that's part of being married? You'll tell me when I'm being a bastard and I'll tell you when you're being a pain in the arse," he said.

Katherine smiled slightly, before sighing heavily. George wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she looked at him. Brushing the tears off her face, George pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to bed, it's getting late," George said. "We can talk more tomorrow,"

Nodding, Katherine got up and pulled the sheets down on her side of the bed and climbed in. George went back to his side, and got under the covers. George turned the lamp off, and laid back down on the soft matress. Katherine had her back towards him, and made no sign of rolling over. George moved closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her wasit. As he laid there, George tried to think of a way to make his wife happy again. Then he thought of it. It was a perfect idea, in his eyes of course, that would probably make Katherine feel much better.

George smiled to himself, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he would tell Katherine his idea. At this point, he could only hope that she'd like it.


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so so so sorry for not updating! Forgive me?**

"Let me get this straight," Katherine said, as she set Samantha in her high chair. "You want to leave Sam with your parents for the weekend at their house, so that we can have the weekend for ourselves?" she asked.

George was leaning against the sink, drying his hands on a dish towel. The events from the day before and the mention of divorce, sent George over the edge. He got up early that morning, to get everything together. Flooing to the Burrow, George and Molly talked about his idea. Molly was more than thrilled about having her first grandchild spend a few days at the home. George didn't go into full detail about what happened the night before, and when she asked, George simply said that he and Katherine needed two days to themselves

"Well, yeah Kat," he said, setting the towel down on the counter.

Katherine put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. The idea of having the house baby-free sounded nice. No crying, dirty diapers, waking up early to get a bottle ready. But then the worry flooded her mind. Samantha was never out of her sight, and Katherine wasn't sure how it could work.

"George, I don't know... It sounds lovely, but.." she trailed off, unsure what to say.

"But..." George repeated, before nodding his head. "You don't want to spend the weekend with your husband?" he finished.

Katherine quickly shook her head, "Oh George! That's not what I meant!" she said, holding her hands up.

George folded his arms across his chest and frowned, "Then, what exactly are you saying?" he asked, curious as to why is wife was so unsure about everything.

Looking over at Samantha, then back at George she sighed. 

"It's just, I've never been away from her. I mean, maybe for a few minutes or seconds. But two whole days?" she asked.

George nodded, and Katherine quickly went to the stove as dinner started to sizzle. Walking up behind her, George wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Think about it. You and me. Alone. In this big old house," he said, kissing her neck.

Katherine squirmed around, giggling. "Don't you see, love. We can do whatever we want, and not have to worry about the baby putting a stop to it," he said, giving her waist a squeeze.

Katherine dropped the wooden spoon, and turned around to face George. He jumped back a bit, unsure that what he said was a good thing. But to his shock, Katherine was grinning.

"When do you want to do it? This weekened?" she asked, her mouth running a mile a minute.

George held up his hands, laughing. "Whoa, slow down!' he said, shaking his head.

Katherine closed her mouth and pouted, "And I thought I was desperate for a vacation," he said, shaking his head with a laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a twinkle in her eye, that had been absent for the last several months.

"I think you got me at doing whatever we wanted, without having Sam to worry about," she said, with a smirk.

Samantha sat in her high chair, looking at her parents with a look of confusement. George grinned at the baby, then looked down at Katherine.

"This weekend good?" he asked, and Katherine nodded quickly.

With a smile, George kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, I'll owl Mum and tell her that we'll come by Friday afternoon to drop the baby off," he said, quickly walking out of the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Katherine shouted.

George walked back into the kitchen, "Please tell me you didn't change your mind!" he said, suddenly worried.

Katherine shook her head, "Friday afternoon?" she asked.

George frowned, "Why, what's wrong with that?" he asked.

She grinned, "How about we start our vacation early, and drop her off Friday morning. Unless you want to wait until later in the day," she said, with a shrug.

"Dear Merlin, Kat! I've turned you into a wild woman!" George shouted, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Katherine laughed, before turning back to the stove to finish dinner. She looked over at her daughter and shook her head.

"Daddy's a bad influence on Mummy. She still has no idea how they got married, without driving each other up the walls," she said, as the Samantha cooed.

"I heard that!" George called, from down the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

By Saturday evening, Katherine managed to push her worries of Samantha out of her head. After George dropped her off at the Burrow, early Friday morning, they wasted no time. It had been nearly five months since they shared an intimate moment since Samantha was born. They spent the last day and half locked up in their bedroom, only coming out for dinner.

Now, after a long shower, Katherine was standing in the kitchen, making dinner. George came down the stairs, hair still wet from his shower. When he stepped into the kitchen, Katherine looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. George walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nice shower?" she asked, as she stirred the pasta.

George kissed the spot behind her ear, and ran his hands down her hips. Katherine squirmmed against him, before dropping the wooden spoon on the floor.

'George! I'm trying to cook here!" she cried, as he nipped at her neck.

"I know," he said, before kissing her again.

Reaching over her shoulder, George turned the stove off. Before Katherine could speak, George had her over his shoulder and was already heading towards the stairs.

Sunday flew by, and before they knew it, it was Monday. George and Katherine apparated into the backyard of the Burrow, mid-afternoon. Walking through the backdoor, they were greeted by Molly and Fred.

"Sorry we're late!" Katherine said, as she gave her mother-in-law a hug hello.

Fred smirked, as he bounced Samantha on his knee, kissing the top of her head.

"Sure you are," he muttered, as George kissed Molly on the cheek.

Katherine made a face at Fred, who made one right back, and sat down next to him.

"I guess I have to give you up," Fred said, looking down at Samantha.

Samantha looked up at him, and reached her hand up. Fred took it and shook it lightly, before lifting her up off his knee. Handing her over to Katherine, he smiled as the little girl's eyes light up at the sight of her mother.

"So, how was the weekend?" Molly asked, as she set a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies onto the table.

"It was good. Quiet without the baby, but worth the break," Katherine said, as Samantha reached out at the plate on the table.

It was clear to Katherine, that Samantha shared the same appetite as her father and uncles.

"Busy making another grandbaby for Arthur and I?" Molly asked, curiously.

George nearly choked on his sip of pumpkin juice, while Katherine's face went into a deep shade of red. Fred on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at them both. He got up and went out of the kitchen, leaving George and Katherine in their embarrassment.

"Molly-" Katherine started, but Molly held up her hands.

"I'm sorry, dear! I didn't mean to blurt that out, honestly. It's just," she started to say, biting down on her lip. "Having Samantha around for three days was wonderful. I guess I'm just not used to having all my babies out of the house at one time. Yes Ron and Ginny still live here, but everyone else has moved out and started their lives,' she said, shaking her head softly.

George walked over to his mother, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Mum. You know I'll always be here," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I know, love," she said, smiling softly.

"I mean, where else would I go when Kat gets mad at me for something? This is the perfect place to hide from the mo-" he stopped at the sight of Katherine's face.

"Well, you know what I mean," he said quickly, before sitting down next to his wife.

Katherine just shook her head at him, and handed Samantha over to him. Then she got up from the table and went to the counter to get something to drink.

"Have you heard from the kids? Ginny? Harry, Ron or Hermione?" Katherine asked, as she poured some ice water into a glass.

Molly shook her head, "I got a few letters from Ginny, but she didn't write much. The last one I got from her, was from a few weeks ago," she said, looking worried.

George was letting Samantha chew on his fingers, when he spoke.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mum. Ginny's knows how to be a pain in the arse. I'm sure she's giving Snape a hell of a fight," he said.

Molly sighed, "I hope so. Everything's getting worse and worse. There's talk of Death Eaters coming to Diagon Alley. I wouldn't be surprised. They're already walking the streets of Hogsmead," she said, bitterly.

Katherine clutched her glass, and walked back over to the table. Sitting down, she glanced at George, then back at Molly.

"And we're still being watched! They know that Harry, Hermione and Ron aren't at the school. Death Eaters can come here at any moment, if they please. Sooner or later, we're all gonna have to go somewhere. I don't know how much longer we can stay here, "Molly said, as she rested her head in her hands.

"Let's try not to worry about it, okay? Christmas is coming soon and Ginny will be home for the holiday. Charlie said he'll come visit. You also have Fred. And us. Besides, it should be a happy time right now. It's Samantha's first Christmas," Katherine said, trying to make light of the situation.

Molly nodded and smiled at her granddaughter. Samantha was now looking at her grandmother and her parents, as they spoke.

"You're right. It should be a happy moment in these difficult days," she said, with a small nod.


	34. Chapter 34

Christmas and New Years came and went, and things started to get worse. Shortly after the holidays, Death Eaters started patrolling the streets of Diagon Alley. By mid-January, Fred and George shut down the shop. A few months later the entire family, including Ginny, moved into Auntie Muriel's home. It was there, that Fred and George continued their buisness through owl-orders, much to Muriel's disliking. 

One rainy afternoon, Katherine and Ginny sat in one of the spare bedrooms with Samantha. 

"If I have to hear about how the owl's are leaving droppings up the attic one more time, I will hex her into the next century," Ginny whined, as she laid across her bed. 

Katherine smiled, as Samantha crawled around on the floor. At eight months old, Samantha was a very active child. Always getting into places where she didn't belong. Auntie Muriel complained all the time about Samantha's curiosity and claimed that she was nearly worse than her father and his "brat of a twin." George managed to get Katherine back upstairs, before she hexed the old woman or killed her. 

"Well, I get first dibs. She insulted my child and my husband. And my brother-in-law," she said, as the younger girl got off her bed and sat down on the floor. 

Samantha started crawling towards her godmother, and Ginny giggled. 

"Well, don't do too much. Then there wont be much to do, after you're done with her," she said, as the bedroom door swung open. 

Both girls jumped in fright, as Fred, George and Arthur walked into the room. All three men looked annoyed and angry, and the girls knew why. Auntie Muriel. Arthur sat down on the chair int he corner of the room, while George laid across the bed at his wife's feet. Fred took the other bed and threw himself across it, sighing. 

"What did she complain about now?" Ginny asked, as Samantha crawled over to Arthur's feet. 

"Owl droppings in the attic," Fred mumbled.

"Being a bunch of misfits," George said.

"How I raised my children to be a bunch of wild animals," Arthur added, scooping Samantha off the floor. 

Ginny mumbled and Katherine sighed. 

"Well, we wont have to stay here that much longer. Right? I'm sure Harry and the others are getting closer and closer to defeating, well, You-Know-Who," Katherine said, handing a pillow to George. 

Arthur sighed, as Samantha tried to pull his glasses off. She was George's child alright. 

"I do hope so, Kat. The sooner we get out of her, the quicker Molly wont threaten to kill me," he mumbled, making the twins laugh. 

Katherine poked her husband's side with her toe, and he yelped. 

"If you keep leaving a mess up in the attic, Molly will kill you both as well," she said, as Ginny snorted. 

"I wouldn't laugh, Ginny. The old witch is bloody pissed at you," Fred said, pointing to the girl. 

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Why? What did I do?" she asked, outraged. 

"You keep leaving your hair in the shower drain," George answered, as he burried his face into the pillow. 

"_ARTHUR_!" Molly bellowed from a few flights below. 

Sighing, Arthur stood up and carried Samantha over to the bed. 

"I better go, before you're mother has a fit," he said, placing Samantha down in front of George. 

"Bye dad," Ginny said, as she took the seat Arthur was sitting in. 

When the door closed shut, Ginny sighed. 

"I wish we could go outside or something. It's so bloody boring here," she muttered.

Samantha crawled over to George and watched as her father laid there with his eyes closed. Katherine, Fred and Ginny watched, as Samantha pulled a decent amount of red hair from her father's head. George let out a shout and opened his eyes, only to find his daughter giggling at him. 

Katherine, Fred and Ginny were laughing as well. Samantha took this as a good sign, and pulled George's hair again. Trying to pulling her fingers out of his head, George winced as Samantha tightened her grip. 

"Sammy, let daddy's hair go," he said, as he tried to pull her hands away. 

Samantha shook her head, and held on tighter. George groaned, and looked to his wife for help. While she found it funny, Katherine leaned over George and pulled Samantha's hands away. 

"Come on, honey. That's not nice," she said, as she pulled the chubby hands away from George's hair. 

Once her hands were free, George sat up and looked at his daughter. 

"She is evil!" he said, rubbing the side of his head. 

"She's just like you, George" Ginny said, as Samantha babbled in her own language. 

"I don't like the sound of that," George said, as he pouted. 

"_GINEVRA!" _Molly shouted, making the young girl groan. 

"What now!" she snapped, jumping out of the chair.

Fred snorted, while Katherine shook her head. Here in Auntie Muriel's house, no one was safe. As Ginny opened the bedroom door, Fred called out to her. 

"If you're heading down to the kitchen, could you bring me a nice big piece of pumpkin pie?" he asked. 

Ginny glared at him, "Get it yourself!" she snapped, before storming out of the room. 


	35. Chapter 35

April had ended, and it was the first day of May. Despite the fact that summer was almost near, everyone couldn't find it in their hearts to be happy. Who was to say that this summer would be a great one? Who was to say that anyone would be around long enough to even see it? Conditions at Muriel's got worse over the few months, to the point where everyone fought with each other. It was like a trainwreck, ready to happen at any moment. And things were only going to get worse.

Katherine was in on of the bedrooms, putting clean laundry on Charlie's bed, when Ginny came flying into the room.

"Kat! Come downstairs! Quick!" she shouted, panting at the same time.

Shifting Samantha from one hip to the other, Katherine followed Ginny down the creaky stairs and into the sittingroom. The other Weasley's, were around the sofa. George was leaning against the fireplace mantel, watching as Fred, Charlie ad Bill, spoke harshly to each other. George caught Katherine's gaze with his, and quickly stepped away from the fireplace. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she watched her in-laws talking and arguing.

"It's happening. Tonight." he said, as she looked to him.

"What? What's happening tonight?' she asked, as Samantha reached out for her father.

Then it hit her. Like a pile of dungbombs, being dropped on her head. Katherine began to shake her head, moving back.

"No, no, no," she said, as George reached for her.

"How, how do you all know it's tonight?" she asked, getting everyone's attention.

Ginny walked over to her, and held out the fake galleon that Hermione gave to each member of the DA.

"Neville sent the message to everyone. Lee is coming, soon." she said, as Katherine looked from the galleon in her hand, to everyone else.

The clock striked, and Katherine saw that it was nine in the evening.

"Alright, I think we should get going. We have to get to Hogsmead. We can take the secret passage from Hog's Head into Hogwarts. No one knows that a large group of the students are in there in the room," Fred said, as he looked at his siblings.

Katherine nodded, "Okay, I'll go put Samantha upstairs and get my wand," she said, not noticing the looks everyone was giving her.

George put his hand on her arm, and she looked at him. He was shaking his head.

"You're not going," he said, as Samantha whimpered.

Katherine frowned, "I'm not going? What are you talking about, George? Of course I'm going!" she said, her voice rising.

Charlie shook his head, "No, Katty. You have to stay here with the baby. It'll be safer," he said.

"Why do I have to stay behind? Ginny and Fleur going! I'm sure Luna and every other girl will be fighting tonight!" she said.

"You have to stay here Katherine," Ginny said, trying her best not to cry.

"Why? I can fight!" she snapped.

"This isn't about if you can fight or not," George said, trying to calm his wife down.

Samantha began to wail, trying to pushed herself out of her mother's arms.

"Then what is this about?" she asked, trying to calm Samantha down.

Fred stepped up and spoke, "Just in case," he said.

"Just in case what?" Katherine asked, her voice becoming very shrill.

"Just in case something were to happen. Someone needs to be here for Samantha," he finished.

It didn't take long for the words to sink in. She had to stay behind. For Samantha. Just in case. Just in case something were to happen to George. George.

Katherine stood, glued to her spot, as the words sunk in. Then she started to hyperventalate.

"No. No!" she shouted, as George moved her to the window seat.

Charlie and Bill motioned for the other's to clear the room, giving them a few minutes to themselves. George knelt before Katherine, and took her hand into his.

"You and the baby will be safe here. I had Kingsley come by last night after you went to bed and we set extra charms around the house, just to be safe. Fred and I also set up some things near the front and back door, so becareful if you walk by them," he said, as Katherine looked at him.

He brushed her tears away with his hand, as Samantha reached for him.

"I'll come back as soon as it's over. Then we'll go home and pretend that this was all a bad dream, and move on with our lives," he said.

"What if you don't come back? What if.." she couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

From the kitchen doorway, Ginny and Fred watched, as their brother said his goodbye's to his wife and child. George stood up and sat down next to Katherine, and pulled her to him.

"I _will_ come back. Katherine, I will come back for you and Sam," he said, as she cried.

Suddenly, Bill came to the doorway and they both looked to him.

"We better get going," he said, looking at them sadly.

George nodded and turned to Katherine, who started shaking. Throwing her arms around him, she held onto him tightly, as Samantha laid between them, moving about.

"Just come back. I don't care how you do it, but just come back," she whispered into his chest.

George held onto her tightly, and kissed the side of her head. Then he leaned back and took Samantha into his arms, and kissed her forehead. After he gave her a tight hug, he handed her back to Katherine and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," she told him, as Ginny came into the livingroom to hand George his wand.

"I love you, too," he said, as he pocketed the wand.

The Weasley children, minus Percy and Ron- gathered around in the sittingroom. One by one, they apparated out of the livingroom, and to the Hog's head. Fred and Ginny were still behind with George.

"When it's over, we can all laugh about it and tell Sammy how her Dad lost his ear, and still managed to look at least somewhat better than her Uncle," Fred said, trying to make light of the situation.

Katherine gave him a small smile, as she held onto Samantha. Giving his niece and Katherine a hug goodbye, he apparated on the spot. Ginny walked over to Katherine and threw her arms around her waist.

"I'll be back soon, " she told her, as she tried her best not to cry.

She then disappeared with a loud _CRACK_, leaving George behind with Katherine.

"Remember, I'm coming back. Even if I lose another ear or any other body part. I'm coming back," he told her.

Katherine nodded, and watched sadly, as her husband left the room. The 'crack' was still echoing off the badly peeling walls of the sittingroom, as Katherine set Samantha down on the floor. Now free from her mother's grip, Samantha began to crawl around the floor. She crawled over to the spot, where George stood only moments before, and sat down. Then she looked up at her mother, with confusion written on her chubby face.

"Da?" she asked, placing her hands down on the spot.

Katherine burst into tears.


	36. Chapter 36

It was amazing at how slow time went, when chaos went on. Shortly after the George and the others left, Molly and Arthur followed. Katherine watched as her family went off to fight, leaving her alone with the baby and Muriel, who was thankfully upstairs asleep. By 10:30, Katherine had Samantha fed, bathed and in her crib. She couldn't let herself keep the baby up, until news arrived.

As Samantha slept upstairs in the crib, Katherine stayed downstairs in the sittingroom. She brought down a blanket and made herself a pot of tea, adding a little Firewhiskey into her cup. Then she sat on the sofa, and watched as the minutes ticked by on the old clock in the corner. By midnight, Katherine was laying, curled up into a ball, on the sofa, struggling to keep her eyes open.

By three in the morning, Katherine was hanging off the couch, snoring softly. Suddenly, she was awake and staring at a patronus. It was Arthur's.

"_Get to the Hog's Head. Take the secret passage and come to the Great Hall. Bring the baby" _

Then with a flash, it was gone. Katherine sat on the sofa for a few minutes, slightly confused. She then quickly got up and ran up the stairs to the bedroom that she and George shared. Grabbing the sling off the chair, Katherine tossed it over her head and went to the crib. Carefully picking Samantha up, Katherine placed her into the sling and grabbed her wand off the nighttable. Then she apparated into the Hog's Head.

She stepped out into the Room of Requirement, and saw that it was empty. Placing one hand underneath the sling, and pulling her wand out with the other, Katherine made her way out of the room and down the corridor. Taking the stairs, which were badly damaged, Katherine ran past students out in the halls. She had no idea what was going on, and why she was told to come here. George promised to come straight to the house, once everything was over. Something wasn't right.

Making her way into the Great Hall, Katherine saw that it was very crowded. Former students and Professors stood around, comforting each other. Some stood around the deceased. But at that moment, she only cared about finding her husband and making sure that he was alive.

She walked through the crowds, wrapping her arms around the bundle against her chest. As Katherine walked, she looked all over, trying to spot the red hair that always stood out. But tonight, it didn't. Death stood out more than a hair color. In the corner, Angelina sood with the Weasley family, when she spotted her friend walking around the Hall with the baby. She quickly turned to George, and shook his arm.

"What, Angie?" he asked, trying to shake her hands off him.

"Look! Katherine's here," she said, pointing over in the direction Katherine was.

George quickly stood up and looked to where Angeline was pointing to, and spotted his wife walking with his daughter in a sling. He quickly moved away from his friends and family, and quickly went into the crowd.

"KAT!" he shouted, pushing past the students and professors.

He saw Katherine react to the call, as she began to look around frantically.

"Katherine!" he shouted again, and this time she finally saw him.

Finally letting out all the air she held in her chest, Katherine made her way through the crowd and into George's arms. As soon as she was in them, she began to cry. Wrapping one arm around his body, she kept the other around Samantha. All the horrible thoughts she had moments before, were suddenly gone. Pulling back, Katherine looked up at him and saw that he was covered in dirt and blood. His shirt was torn in several spots, and his hair was matted down with sweat.

"Did we win?" she asked, breathing heavily, as she sobbed.

George nodded, and she burried her face into his chest. It was over. No more threats of murder and darkness. It was a new chapter, ready to be written. A chance to start lives over again, with the hopes of many bright days and years before them. As Katherine stood in George's embrace, Samantha began to whimper. She was awake. Katherine pulled back, and she and George both looked down at their daughter. Now she was free to live in a world with no worries. Nothing to fear.

Taking her out of the sling, George held her against his chest, and kissed her head. Then he took Katherine by the hand, and led her back towards the other Weasley's. As they reached the family, Katherine's smile was ripped off her face, when she saw the tearstained faces before her. Looking up at George, she noticed a change in his face. The eyes that were bright just moments ago, where now empty and lifeless. Katherine then saw it. There, lying on the cold, hard ground, with the smile still etched onto his face, was Fred.


	37. Chapter 37

**I think this story will be ending soon. I haven't really made up my mind yet, as to how far I want this story to go. I might have a second part up soon, but as of now, I really don't know yet!**

Two days later, Fred was burried. It seemed like the funerals would never end for the Weasley's. The day after Fred's funeral, would be Tonks and Lupin's, who also lost their lives in the the battle. It was a little after noon, and Katherine was inside the kitchen at the Burrow. After the service, the entire family, along with close friends, returned to the Burrow. Molly offered to make lunch for everyone, as a way to keep everyone together in such dark times.

Katherine grabbed the dish towel off the counter, and started drying the salad bowl. She looked out through the kitchen window and watched as Harry and Ginny sat on the back lawn, playing with Samantha. With a small smile, she looked away and continued washing the dishes. Angelina, Alica, Katie, Lee and Oliver went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things from the shops, since Molly didn't have much in the kitchen.

As Katherine washed the bowls, Percy came into the kitchen and sighed. Watching as his sister-in-law cleaned up for lunch, he thought back to the last few days. While they won the war, they still lost at the same time. He lost a brother.His mother lost a child. George lost his other half. Katherine lost her best friend. You couldn't always get what you wanted. For someone to be safe, during a time that was so dangerous. Walking towards the sink, Percy placed her hands on Katherine's shoulders. Katherine stopped what she was doing, and looked over at him, surprised. Percy didn't say a word, and hugged the girl tightly.

"You don't have to wash anything else,' he said, as he pulled away.

Katherine shook her head, "I don't mind doing it," she said.

Percy shook his head, as he took the plate out of her hands, setting it down on the counter.

"Katherine, it's fine. I'll wash up Go upstairs and sit with George. He needs someone, and that should be you," he said.

Katherine nodded and patted Percy on the arm, before walking out of the kitchen. Moving up the stairs, and up to the third landing of the house, Katherine walked down the hallway, before stopping at the last bedroom on the right. Knocking lightly on the door, Katherine pushed it open and stopped in the doorway. George was laying on his old bed, underneath the window, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even look up when the door opened. Walking over to the bed, Katherine sat down and watched him.

"George, do you want to go for a walk?" she asked, hoping that he would say something.

A few hours after Katherine had arrived at Hogwarts, she and George went back to Muriel's to get their things and went back to their home. George hardly said a word, as they got ready for bed that night. For two days, he didn't speak. He didn't answer anyone's questions. When Samantha held her arms out for him, he simply ignored her. So, when George didn't answer her question, Katherine wasn't surprised.

With a nod, she turned away. "Okay. Well, I'll just leave you up here for a while. Lunch should be ready soon, and I'll come back with a plate if you're hungry. Maybe we'll try for a walk tomorrow," she said, as she got ready to stand.

"I love you, George," she whispered, so low that she couldn't even hear it herself.

Getting up, she started to walk, when she felt herself being pulled back down onto the bed, by her waist. George was sitting up now, hugging her tightly to his body. Katherine patted his hand, and he kissed her shoulder.

"Stay with me for a while?" he asked, looking up at her.

Nodding, Katherine kicked off her shoes and laid down next to him. Rolling over to face him, Katherine wrapped her arm around his waist and moved closer to him. George kissed her softly, before settling down next to her.

"I'll go for a walk with you after dinner, if the offer is still open," he said.

Katherine smiled softly, and nodded. "The offer is always open, George. All you have to do is just say when, and we'll go," she told him.

"Okay," he said, before resting his forehead against hers.

Katherine rubbed his arm slowly, watching as George rested his eyes. She couldn't even begin to think about how he was feeling. She never lost a sibling. Yes, she lost her father only a few years back, but there was something abot losing a sibling that was different. Especially if it was a twin. The other half of someone.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it right now, George. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here. We're all here for you. So if you feel the need to talk about it,even if it's bothering you at three in the morning, you can always talk about it," she told him, as they laid there.

George opened his eyes to look at her, and she waited for him to say something. But instead, he began to cry. Katherine quickly sat up and pulled him closer to her, rubbing his back. She kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay,honey. It's going to be okay," she said, as he sobbed.

"I just don't understand it! Why? Why did he have to go?" he asked, as clutched onto her.

"I don't know, sweetheart. The world works in mysterious ways, in such that we cannot think of a possible answer," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"But I do know, that Fred wouldn't want you to be like this. Merlin, he's probably up there right now screaming for you do pull a prank on someone. Pull one on me if you have to. Put green hair dye in my shampoo or something. Just don't shut yourself up and away from everyone, " she continued.

George looked up at her, "But I don't want to turn your hair green," he said.

Katherine laughed, "Thank Merlin for that, then!" she said, making him smile a bit.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she smiled softly. "See, you can do it. I know you can, do it. So, even if you do decide to mess with my hair, I do hope you make sure that it's not one of those month long things, like you did that one time," she said, with a snort.

George wrapped his arm around her waist, "I can't promise you that, but I'll see what I can do," he said.

Katherine smiled, and got up off the bed. Turning around she held out her hand to George, and nodded towards the door.

"Let's go see if lunch is ready. I can hear your stomach grumbling, and you look starved," she said, as he took her hand.

They walked out into the hallway and towards the stairs, before George stopped. Katherine turned around to look at him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too," he said, against her neck.

Katherine smiled to herself, and hugged him tightly. They would get through this, even if it took a lifetime.


	38. Chapter 38

Six weeks had passed. Six long weeks.

With the shop closed until further notice, George hardly left the house, unless it was to only go to the Burrow. Katherine managed to get him outside, for a walk in the yard or down the pathway to the end of the hill. But he never went anywhere else. He avoided Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, as if they were housing a plauge. He spent his days cleaning up the house and taking care of Samantha, while Katherine worked or was sent to relax for the day. While it drove Molly crazy, that her son was locking himself up in the house, Katherine was fine with it.

_"If it's helping him grieve, then we should leave him be,"_ she told Molly, on one of the few days George came to the Burrow.

Molly was busy away, planning Samantha's first birthday. Even though it was only several weeks away, Molly was persistant on starting early with the plans.It was her first grandbaby after all. With Samantha's first birthday coming up, the toddler was turning more and more into a terror each day. She was always getting into things, knocking over picture frames, books, her food plates and sippy cups. George nearly had a heartattack one afternoon, when she almost fell into the lake. Besides keeping her parents on their feet at all costs, she also talked their ears off. Her range of vocabulary grew over last several weeks. She went from saying the simple "Ma,"  
and "Da" to screaming "No" at any moment she could get.

One late afternoon, Katherine made her way out into the backyard. She carried two glasses of lemonaid, and walked over to the blanket that laid out underneath the weeping willow tree. Samantha was sitting at the edge of the blanket, playing with her toys, while George sat at the base of the tree. Handing a glass down to George, Katherine took a seat next to him.

"You missed it, Kat. She was sitting there, playing with one of her toys, and this butterfly landed right on it. She looks at it for a moment, and then she shouted "NO!" at it and it flew off," George said, with a laugh.

Katherine smiled, and watched as the little girl pulled at the grass and handed it her stuffed bear. She then took a sip from her glass and rested her head against George's shoulder.

"So, are you feeling any better?" George asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Much better," she answered, smiling.

"Well, that's good. Now watch me get sick, then you'll have to take care of me," he said, sticking out his tounge.

Katherine giggled, "Oh George. You wont be able to get what I have, unless very strong magic was involved," she said.

George frowned, "Why? Wait! Oh my god, what's wrong with you? Are you really sick?" he asked, sitting up straighter now.

Shaking her head, Katherine took him by the hands.

"No, I'm not sick," she said, looking him righ in the eye.

Goerge sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin! You really scared me there for a moment! I thought you were seriously ill! " he said, shaking his head.

"No. Just pregnant," she said, before turning her attention back to Samantha.

George was taking a sip of lemonaid, when she said this. Spraying half the blanket with his drink, and sloshing some down the front of his shirt, he began to cough. Katherine snorted, and bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. Before she could react, George knocked her over and was smothering her with kisses. Katherine shrieked, before laughing hysterically. Samantha looked over at her parents in confusement, and began to crawl over to them.

"Are you really?" George asked, as she pushed him up and off of her.

She nodded, "Yes. I went to St. Mungo's yesterday, while you went to the Burrow with Sam." she said.

Scooping Samantha up into her arms, Katherine set her down on her lap.

"How.. How far along are you?" George asked.

"Six weeks. They should arrive around January or Febuary," she said, as she brushed back the copper curls from Samantha's forehead.

George sat in amazement, before kissing her again. He was grinning and laughing at the same time. Then he stopped doing both, and paled.

"THEY?!" he shouted.

Katherine burst into giggles, as she stood up. She continued to laugh as she walked into the house, carrying Samantha with her.


	39. Chapter 39

Four Years Later.

"Samantha Ginevera Weasley!!" Katherine shouted, as they walked through Diagon Alley.

Samantha looked over at her mother, and grinned, before running up the front steps to a shop. With a sigh, Katherine followed after her and helped her open the front door. Samantha took off once the door was open, bumping into customers.

"SAM!" Katherine shouted, as she apologized to the customers as she passed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Samantha shouted, as she ran up to the counter.

George smiled and walked out from behind the counter, and bent down.

"Hey, sweetie! What did we say about running around in the shop?" he asked, as he held the little girl to his hip.

"That it was bad," she said, and George laughed.

"Correct," he said, kissing her cheek. "Now, why is your mum shouting?" he asked.

Katherine managed to reach the back of the shop, before stopping to catch her breath. Samantha smiled sweetly at her mother, before resting her head on George's shoulder. George sighed and gave her a kiss, before he couldn't get the chance too.

"Bad morning?" he asked, as Katherine shook her hair out of her eyes.

"I've had better mornings, George. Trust me, you don't even want to see the house after what these three did," she said.

Suddenly there was a loud cry, and a shout from the floor. George, Katherine and Samantha looked down at the source. Samantha rolled her eyes, while George tried to hold in his laughter. Katherine on the other hand, was not amused nor in the mood for anything.

"FREDRICK WILLIAM AND ANNABELL MARIE!!" Katherine shouted, as she pulled the two children apart.

Annabell kicked Fred on the leg, and Fred began to wail. Ron and Lee came out from the back, and saw that it was the three year old twins causing the commotion. Lee went over to George and took Samantha from him, so that he could deal with one of twins.

"I think we have some candy in the back for you, Sammy. Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry bought a whole bunch yesterday in Hogsmead," he said, as they walked towards the back.

George picked Fred up off the floor and turned to Ron. "Watch the floor for a bit? I'm gonna take these two upstairs," he said.

Katherine pulled Annabell up off the floor and followed George to the flat upstairs, and shut the door behind her. George set Fred down on the old sofa, and took Annabell from Katherine.

"What is wrong with you two?" George asked, as he sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Annabell pointed to Fred, "Mean!" she shouted, as tears rolled down her face.

Fred pointed back at her, "Mean!" he shouted as well, crying.

George looked at Katherine, who shook her head. Then he looked back at the twins, who looked at him with tears rolling down both their faces.

"Okay. I want you two to listen, and listen good. Fighting is bad. Okay? Really bad," he said, as the twins looked at him, dumbly.

Katherine tried her best not to laugh, because she knew that the twins had no idea what George was talking about. But George seemed to think that they did.

"Now, your mum is very tired and it's not right that you two have her running around all the time. Mummy needs her rest and it's the right- and nice- thing to do," he said.

Annabell yawned and Fred did the same as well. George sighed, realizing that his speech was getting through to the twins.

"Naptime, finally!" Katherine said, as she walked over to the sofa.

Picking them both up, they both carried them down the hall to George's old bedroom and set them both onto the bed. Once they were covered and asleep, George and Katherine went back to the sofa and sat down.

"And you want twelve of those, running around the house?" Katherine asked, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

George chuckled, "I said that twelve would be nice, but I don't care if we have five or six.." he said, yawning.

Katherine snorted, "Once this one is out, we're going to take contraceptive charms seriously this time," she said.

Wrapping his arm around her, George rested his hand on her growing belly.

"It's only a few more months. Then we can worry about Ginny and Hermione," he said, as she sighed.

"Good. I'll give them a few years to catch up before having anymore," she said, as she closed her eyes.

Leaving Katherine on the sofa to sleep, George went back downstairs to find Lee and Samantha at the counter. She was going on about a book that Hermione had given her a few days before, and Lee was trying his best to keep himself concentrated on her talk. When he saw George coming downstairs, he shot him a look of help.

"Sammy, I think Uncle Lee wants to go on his break. How about you and I go fix up the Pygmy Puffs?" he asked, lifting her up off the counter and setting her onto the floor.

"Can I have a Pygmy Puff?" she asked, as he walked her over to the shelf.

George knelt down on the floor, laughing.

"I don't think your mother would like that very much," he said, as Samantha looked at the cage fondly.

Then she turned to him and pouted, "Pleaseeeee? Daddy pleaseeeeeee?" she whined.

George sighed, "I guess so," he said, and Samantha began to hop in her spot.

"But only if you're really, really good today and do what I and your uncles say," he warned.

Samantha nodded and George showed her how to fix up the cage and clean it. George watched as Samantha talked to the Puffs, who looked up at her in awe. Smart like her mother, yet she reminded him so much of himself. She managed to pull of the most brilliant tricks, even at nearly five years old. The twins on the other hand, were like total copies of himself and Fred. George always thought about what life would've been like, had Fred lived. Fred would tease Samantha about how she always read, and possibly brainwash the twins into being his little warriors when it would be time for them to go off to Hogwarts. George always laughed at the thought, then feel as sudden pang of sadness in his heart.

"Daddy, why are you sad?" Samantha asked, as she looked at him.

George looked up at her for a moment, then smiled. Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly.

"I'm not sad, love. Just very happy that I have you and your mum and your brother and sister," he said.

"Oh," she responded, as George pushed her trademark Weasley hair behind her ear.

"Okay, let's get back to work. You still have to earn that Pygmy Puff," he said, as he led her towards the back.

It would be a few short years before Samantha would be off to Hogwarts, doing her own thing. His little girl was growing up fast, but in his eyes, she's always be his baby. It was one giant leap to start a family and to raise the first child before having another. And as George watched, as Samantha helped carry products out to the floor he smiled. He managed to take that giant leap. And he was living with the reward of a beautiful wife and three beautiful children.


	40. AN

**Thank you Funkyfiction and MoonyAngel for your reviews! **

**Just wanted to let you guys know, that I will be writing another story for these characters. It'll take place during their years at Hogwarts, so basically from the day Katherine met the twins is where the story will start! **

**It'll be up soon. There's only one computer in the hosue, which means everyone has to share it! Hopefully my laptop returns ASAP because it's driving me crazy! **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
